The real Diablo
by LillianLockhart
Summary: Olivia was a seemingly normal fifteen-year old with a sharp tongue, a cold heart, and a careless attitude. Things aren't always what they seem. (Modified Slightly)
1. Meet the Tantei

_Author's note: Welcome to my first story on fanfiction(dot net)! I had this posted before but I decided to modify it a little bit because I made "some" mistakes. Not a whole lot is changed just... the messups._

_**Chapter one: I sense a disturbance in the Force**_

Olivia was a short but beautiful fifteen year old girl, with long auburn hair and a black cowboy hat. Not even she knew why she liked the hat so much . She just... did. The strangest thing about this girl, though, was her eyes. They were light brown rimmed with black and to add to the effect, her iris's glittered with silver sparks that seemed to have a life - a fire - of their own.

She worked a part time job at an old bookshop on the corner of TuDo and Rural. Olivia sighed and proppd her head up on her hand, leaning on the countertop. _Try to remember, Livvy._ She told herself mentally. _You finally remembered your first name the other day so it's only a matter of time before you remember your last name too. Let's see... Callawell? No... It's something with a "C", I know it!_ She gave a frustrated sigh and mentally berrated herself for her stupidity. _The last thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the forst... _She yawned and was thankful that the evening rush was over and business was going slow right now.

Lenny, the manager of the bookshop, walked in and sighed when he saw her. "Why don't you just stop trying to hard? Look at you, you're wearing yourself out! Your memory will come back to you soon enough."

"Easy for _you_ to say. If you were in my place, you'd want to know who you were just as much as I do. I don't remember _anything!_ Only my first name and that's -"

Lenny touched her shoulder, interrupting her, and gave her a look of understanding and patience. "Livvy," he said. "Why don't you go on home. You look tired to death. I'll have Moony take over."

Olivia smiled. "Allah, bless you. But I really don't think I should just leave-"

"Out-" Lenny ordered sternly. "This is an order. Get some rest." He pointed glaringly at the door.

"I'm going, I'm going -" She grabbed her ankle-long duster and obeyed, but only to the extent of leaving the building.

She was too restless to go home; too much on her mind. She wanted, no, _needed_, to remember. Besides, she couldn't face the thought of her empty apartment. She didn't enjoy being alone _all_ the time. She hunched her shoulders and buried her chin in her coat collar.

The wind was cold, though; there'd probably be snow soon. Not tonight, but soon. Wasn't christmas coming up? What would she do then? Stay at home, alone, in her apartment. Maybe she'd buy a pet. Yeah, that sounded good.

After a prowl of two blocks, she turned a corner and reached streets that were populated. There were clubs here, and restaurants that were popular enough to have customers despite the cold wind and the late hour, and the fact that it was a weeknight. She had no particular destination in mind, she just wanted to walk, and maybe shake some memorites out of her foggy thoughts.

She crossed a street against the light - not enough traffic to worry about - and suddenly she got a bad feeling, as if a radar just went off inside her mind, making her whole body feel like some sort of electricity was shooting through it.

_Whoa!_ She thought. _This is new._

It occured to her that she was feeling more alert by the minute, and she moved as if the tingling feeling were stirring her in the direction of the cause. She stopped and saw she was just outside a rock club. It had a flashy green neon sign that buzzed annoyingly; in the few moments she stood there, she watched several people going in, opening the door just enough to slip inside, but not enough to let her see or hear what was going on inside.

_Just another club. What the hell was that buzzing feeling all about?_

The door opened again, this time as wide as it could ger, and a blast of hot air heavy with pot smoke and music hit her. And it was the music that sent the "wrong" feeling up a notch. There was something she couldn't put her finger on - it was like the smile of someone who's secretly into sadism and bondage. A dark sort of knowledge lay behind the lyrics and the heavy backbeat -

She pulled the door open slightly, and slipped into the club, moving as quietly as she could - which was "very," thank Allah.

A massive bouncer in the entryway nodded at her without ever taking his eyes off something at the back of the club.

_Hm. You could get a stark-naked thirteen year old hermaphrodite past him and he'd never notice. He should really be watching for IDs. _But then again, thanks to the fact that he wasn't, Olivia was able to slip past without a problem. Which was good, since she really didn't know what she would say if he questioned her. 'Yeah, hi, I just need to get into this adult club. I don't know why, I just have this feeling...' Olivia rolled her eyes. Yeah, that would've worked.

The club was jammed to the walls; she had to inch her way through the elbow-to-elbow mob inside, it was literally standing room only. The very faint spots over the bar and the stage lights were all the illumination provided, but that didn't matter to the audience; their focus, like the bouncer's, was _all_ on the tiny stage at the rear of the club.

Olivia regretted being as tiny as she was. She couldn't see the stage over all the heads. The stage was definately where the bad feeling was coming from. She pushed through to one side and saw a young Oriental woman with a short-stylish haircut that shriekd "in"; she was dressed sleekly in a black leather jumpsuit and a heavy gold metallic belt. The woman's eyes were hard, but opaque, giving nothing away. She swept the crowd with her gaze and for a moment, her eyes rested on Olivia. Olivia looked away quickly, giving the appearance of a normal club-goer. When she looked again out of the corner of her eye, the woman had gone back to watching the band.

Olivia let herself be pulled in with the crowd, and she finally saw them. The entire band was done up in black leather and silkin costumes that were meant to evoke absolute raw sexual attraction. There were patterns in black beads or sequins on their shirts - patterns that stirred vaque memories that wouldn't quite come to the surface, but which made her shiver. The lead stared off into the crowd over her head, his eyes focused somewhere other than the interior of the club. He seemed to absorb the stage lights, and the strange, _hungry_smile he wore actually frightened her. Then he lunged for his mike as the second guitar screamed again in that haunting way - and she realized what was so strange about them. Each one of them except the lead had horns on their heads and the lead had unusually sharp canines that sturred another distant memory in her mind that just wouldn't come to words. Nobody else in the crowd seemed to notice them.

She waited patiently until their set was over, watched them leave the stage, sweaty but looking accomplished - like a tiger after a rather large kill. Once they left the room, Olivia noticed the attention of the crowd wavered and the energy of the room felt slightly estinquished. She saw that the band was headed for the alleyway exit. Olivia spun around and another strange feeling overcame her. She felt a strong urge to simply jump up into the rafters to get past the packed club floor. She replied immediately to the feeling, and did so too fast for anyone to see. She was shocked at her own accomplishment and almost fell off the rafter in her surprise.

Like a cat, Olivia ran across the rafter beam and jumped down, aiming her feet at the wide open door. She landed on her feet at a run. The cool night air washed over her as she turned the corner into the alley. Sure enough, there was the whole band, packing their instruments into a big blue van.

She put her hands in her pockets and walked up to them, her boots clicking on the ground as she walked. The sound echoed through to the guys and they looked up sharply. The lead smiled that haunting smile again and licked his lips. "How about dessert, guys?" he said, laughing. The oriental woman was with them, grinning to show sharp teeth. The lead singer walked up to Olivia and she suddenly felt her emotions being drained away. He stared at her for a beat, observing her expression. "You're not scared. You should be."

But Olivia saw something strange in the man's steel grey eyes. They didn't seem sincere. They seemed... lifeless, as if he wasn't really awake.

"Why?" Olivia found herself saying sarcastically. "Because you've got fangs? And your buddies back there have horns, is that it?"

A beat of silence. "You can see them?"

She scoffed, "Of course I can see them."

"You're not human..." he mused.

"Of course I'm human."

"You don't realize it." The lead threw his head back and laughed. "Hey, guys," he called over his shoulder. "Which one of you wants to go second?"

Olivia didn't show any fear. Didn't feel any fear. She was afraid, yes. But she didn't feel it. She simply stared at him.

The lead stopped laughing and took out what looked like a daggar from his boot. He placed it under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "That look in your eye. I don't like it. Look scared, bitch."

Olivia didn't respond, just kept staring at him. He glared and slid the blade across her cheek, leaving a line of blood. Olivia didn't even wince. When he saw this he pulled his hand back and slashed another mark across the same cheek, making an "X" mark. Olivia flinched in pain this time. It was really starting to sting. Olivia drew a shaking breath and threw a punch at the lead's face. The force of the hit surprised her as the guy flew back into one of his band members, both of them tumbling to the ground. Quick as a flash, two of the members scooped her up and held her high against the wall, higher than their own heads. The oriental woman was in front of her now and put on hand around Olivia's throat, just under her jaw, and pressed back. The others let go.

Olivia was hanging by her neck, and she couldn't breathe. Reflexively, she kicked, struggling to get some purchase with her feet. But the long-armed oriental woman was too far away for any of Olivia's kicking to land on her.

"You may not be human," The woman said quietly. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill you. I have the ability to tear your very soul out of your body. And I'm getting pretty restless." She snarled, showing her sharp teeth again.

Olivia glared at her, struggling to breath and the woman just stood there, smiling maliciously.

Everything started to turn black around the edges of Olivia's vision before the tingling feeling overcame her again but from another direction. A large flash of light came through the alley and hit the woman, making her fly back. Olivia slid to the ground. She sat there, coughing and gasping. She fought to stay awake. She focused on the sounds around her. There were sounds of shouting, shoes sliding on gravel, yelps of pain, more flashes of light, more yelling, quick footfalls, and finally silence.

Olivia looked up to see four figures walking toward her. "We'd better take her to a hospital or something," she heard an annoying voice say.

Olivia stood up, shaking her head as if to clear it. "No, don't." She coughed. "I'm fine." She almost lost her balance but caught herself just in time.

"Yeah right, sure looks like it." she heard another voice say. A dizzy feeling overcame her and she looked at the one who spoke first. He was very tall and - well - ugly. His hair was an orange elvis cut and he was wearing jeans, a torn tanktop, and a long white jacket. In his hands he held what looked like a yellow sword made of light. That's where the dizzy feeling was coming from. She looked the boy in the eye and felt as though she was reading his mind. The irrational knowledge came to her that his name was - "Kazuma," she said and he took a step back, surprised. As were the others. "What? How did you know my name?"

She waved a hand as if to shrug. "Put that away." she said, pointing to the sword of light.

Kazuma muttered something and the sword disappeared. The dizzy feeling left and Olivia stood up straight. "Ah, that's better."

The one nearest her glared suspiciously. "What are you?"

Olivia looked at him. He was her own height. He had gravity-defying black hair with a starburst of white in the front and purple tinted tips. His eyes were crimson red. He was wearing mostly black, a katana strapped to his side, and a permanent grown on his face. Hiei, was his name.

"I don't really know, Hiei." She mused. His eyes narrowed and he rested a and on the hilt of his katana. Another tall boy put a hand on Hiei's shoulder, looking at Olivia with mild interest. He was tall but the opposite of Kazuma. He had longish red hair, emerald green eyes, and was very kawaii. He was called Kurama.

"She's not human, Hiei."

Hiei looked her in the eye and looked back at Kurama. "Hn," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia looked at the last boy. His black hair had been slicked back with a ton of gel and his brown eyes flicked from Kurama, to Hiei, then to Olivia. Yusuke was his name. She wondered how she knew their names like this, how she knew those band members weren't normal, how she climbed those rafters and punched that lead singer like that, how she didn't feel the fear that should have frozen her spine.

"What should we do?" Kazuma asked, scratching his head. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're gonna have to take her to Koenma's! He had to know about this... "

"Follow us," Kurama said kindly.

"Do I have a choice?" Olivia asked, holding her head.

"Hn, no." Hiei said and she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Everything went black.


	2. We're off to see the toddler!

_Author's note: Queynos is pronounced (KWAY-NOS). Not to be confused with Quiznos. Got it? Good!_

_**Chapter Two: We're off to see the the toddler, the wonderful toddler of Oz!... I mean Reikai!**_

Meanwhile: Many miles away from where Olivia had just passed out:

_Lightning ripped through the black sky as thunder rolled menacingly over the busy town of Queynos. Queynos was an uncharted place in the depths of the Makai. Not even Koenma, prince of the spirit world, knew about it. Not yet._

_"What is it you've been so persistent to see me about, Mr. Asakura?"_

_"Please, Your Highness, I think I have some information you might want to know."_

_The king settled back in his cushioned throne, his hands splayed gracefully on the armrests. An amused fire danced in his brown eyes. "You _think_ you have some information I _might_ want to know about? How very reassuring."_

_The young man looked up at the royal figure in almost admiration. "It's about the legendary Diablo, your grace."_

_The king raised an eyebrow. "The very one I killed myself in this castle?"_

_"No - uh, I mean yes - I mean, he's not dead, King Arn."_

_"Not dead, you say." The king mused, his steel grey eyes glistening. "Diablo was killed by my own hand. I watched him shrivel to nothing in my dungeons with my own eyes. And you have the gall to tell me he's not dead."_

_"With all due respect, the one you saw die was not Diablo himself, but a follower. An immitation to protect his real identity. You've never come face to face with the real Diablo."_

_"And you know this for a fact?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty. I also happen to know where he is."_

_The king leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me everything you know."_

Olivia jolted awake, looking around to find herself moving. Only she wasn't. She was being carried by someone. She kicked and flailed trying to get out of the person's arms. She succeded and rolled onto the ground, standing up to see it was Kurama. The other three were behind him. They started toward her but she took off down the street as fast as she could, which she soon found was pretty fast. Her boots clicked rapidly on the sidewalk as she ran, but soon another pair of footfalls joined hers. She looked to her side to see Hiei was running right beside her, but just before he caught her, Olivia felt a sudden burst of speed and she took off across the park, a mere blur to any would-be witnesses. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. Definitely not a normal onna, he thought, rather impressed by her speed.

But halfway through the darkened park, Olivia couldn't control her pace at such a high speed so she tripped, rolling across the grass. Before she even stopped rolling, she felt a sharp pain on her side and realized Hiei had been going just as fast and tripped over Olivia. He rolled to the ground a few feet away.

Olivia stayed lieing on her back, breathing hard and found herself wondering how she had done all these strange things today. The pale light of the moon shone down on the park, casting an enchanted feeling about the place. It was a pretty neat effect.

She felt cold steel on her neck and she looked up to see Hiei kneeling over her, his katana pressed to her neck. Any more pressure and it would draw blood. "Don't move." he growled. "I could kill you right now so easily, onna."

She didn't really think he would kill her, but then again she didn't know him. She looked him straight in the eye, hoping he wouldn't.

He glared down at her, his katana held firmly as if to go ahead and chop her head off. He could just blame it on some random mugger and everything would be fine. He was seriously contemplating doing just that when she looked him straight in the eye, not defiantly but not pitifully either. He noticed her hat had slipped off and was lying about a foot away. Olivia's eyes were brown with silver sparks in the irises. They were very strange and seemed to pierce into his very soul. He felt like just by her looking at him, she would know every secret, every faint detail, nomatter how hard he tried to hide it. He felt his expression begin to soften slightly and his grip on the katana slackened. He suddenly realized with a jolt that she had made him vulnurable, if only for less than a minute. If she wanted to she could have taken the katana out of his hand and chopped his own head off without him being able to make one movement to stop it. _What is she_? he thought as he put his shields back up and watched how the moonlight shivered on her features. _Hn. In any case, this won't happen again._

When Olivia saw Hiei's expression soften and his grip on the sword loosen she knew she was free and could have gotten up if she wanted to. But she didn't. Realizing she didn't have her hat on, Olivia, feeling self-conscious, grabbed the hat and put it back on her head. Just then, the rest of the group came running up to them, out of breath.

"Hiei!" said Kurama. "Don't hurt her."

"Hn, I wasn't-" Hiei started to say but stopped himself. He stood up, yanked Olivia to her feet by her shirt collar and pressed the blade of the katana against the small of her back, making her wince. He held one of her wrists firmly behind her back so she wouldn't be able to get away again. "Let's go." he ordered, urging her forward with the blade.

The others walked ahead, leading the way. Olivia was fuming at being "kidnapped" like this. "Will you let go of me now? I promise I won't run away."

"Hn," said Hiei, clearly meaning 'no.'

"Hiei," Kurama said warningly, looking at him over his shoulder. "Just let her go."

Hiei snarled at the redhead but removed the blade. "If you run, baka onna, be prepared to feel a sharp pain through your heart before death takes you."

The threat was empty but still scary. Olivia noticed they were leading her through a forest, away from populated areas. "Where the hell are we going?" She asked, annoyed.

"The spirit world," Yusuke said nonchalently and seemed to be looking around for something.

Olivia stopped in her tracks. "Wait... we're going _where!"_

"The spirit world, I said." Yusuke repeated as if it were the most normal thing.

Olivia started laughing. "Very funny, now tell me where we're really going."

"I just did! The portal's around here somewhere," he said.

"Portal?"

"Yeah, Lord Koenma set up a portal near here to take us to him."

Olivia feined a look of understanding. "Oooh, Lord Koenma. Ok. Now I know I'm dreaming." She walked over to Kurama. "Hey, Kurama." She held up her arm. "Pinch me. See if I wake up."

He chuckled, genuinly amused. "This isn't a dream. It's real, and we're taking you to the spirit world to see Koenma."

"Ah, I see." She said, crossing her arms. "Just one question though.. Why?"

"Well, uhm... Everything will be explained when we get there."

Olivia sighed and decided to just go along with it. "Hey, Yusuke, this portal... is it a big glowy blue thing?"

"Yeah... how'd you know that?" Kazuma asked annoyingly.

She pointed to where she saw it not too far away and Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Yup, that'd be it. Let's go."

They reached the portal and Hiei shoved his way to the front and leapt into the blue glowy thing. Olivia stared, "So, we have to jump through it?"

Kurama nodded and pushed her forward lightly. "Go on."

Olivia obeyed and jumped through. A disoriented feeling overcame her and she braced herself for hitting the floor. But instead, she felt someone catch her nimbly. She looked up to see Hiei. "Hi," she said.

Hiei shook his head, smirking slightly. "Hi."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara then fell through the portal. In that order. Kurama landed on his feet but Yusuke and Kazuma landed in a tangled heap on the floor. Kuwabara looked up and started laughing. "Are we interrupting something?"

Yusuke looked at Olivia and Hiei and started laughing as well. Kurama just looked away. Hiei set Olivia on her feet and she thanked him.

"Hn. Be more careful. Next time I won't catch you and you'll end up breaking your neck."

Olivia glared at him but then a door slammed. They all looked to see a baby with strange clothes and pacifire waddling into the room. A funny-looking blue ogre was following him. The infant waddled up and sat behind a big desk.

"What is so important that you have to bother me so late?" The child said clearly, sounding annoyed.

"Nice to have your warm welcomes, Koenma. Well, when we went to capture that band of demons you told us about, this girl was already there."

Kurama continued for Yusuke, "She was giving off an abnormal amount of spirit energy and when we arrived one of the band members was choking her to death. So we intervened."

"And... you have the demons in your possession, yes?" Koenma asked.

"Uhm, yeah about that... " Yusuke said, putting an arm behind his head nervously.

Koenma closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, you still have two days to capture them. Now, about this girl-"

"Right here," Kazuma said, pushing her forward.

"Hello. I am Lord Koenma."

Olivia looked from the ogre, to the toddler, then back to the ogre. She nodded. _Should of seen this coming. _"Kay," she said nonchalently.

Koenma looked surprised. "What, no comment? No joke?"

"Were you expecting one?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway, the rest of you can leave while I talk to her."


	3. Recalling the dream

_**Chapter Three: Recalling the Dream**_

The gang left Koenma's office and Olivia turned back to the miniscule ruler. He took out a stack of papers. "What's your name?"

"Olivia," she said.

"Last name?"

"Well, that's the thing.." she said, frowning. "I don't remember."

Koenma looked up from his papers, his brow furrowed. "What _do_ you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is waking up on the edge of a forest about four months ago. From then on all I could manage to remember was my first name. And that's because of this strange dream I've been having."

Koenma looked thoughful. "Hmm, tell me about this dream."

So Olivia began to recall the dream

flashback of the dream

_Olivia sat cross-legged on the ground in front of a campfire. Forest trees surround her as far as she could see. In this dream Olivia's hair was black with red streaks running through it. She also had sharp canines and was wearing her long duster and hat. She stared up at the full moon as if in a trance. A twig snapped to her left, breaking her concentration and she glanced down at the source of the sound sharply. A shadowy figure stepped forward a little but not enough to see the person clearly. She stood up and and demanded, "Who are you?"_

_The figure stumbled into the clearing, the firelight illuminating the intruder's face. It was a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She fell to her knees in front of Olivia, laughing with joy, tears spilling down her face. "Olivia," she whispered, "I have found you." She sobbed._

_Olivia just stared down at the woman with confusion._

_"My name is Cherith. I've been looking for you for a very long time. When I was attacked back there I thought... I thougt I'd never be able to get to see you."_

_"Who attacked you?"_

_"The Goldenhawks... Listen, Olivia, do you still have the pendant?"_

_"How do you know about my pendant? And how do you know my name?"_

_"There's no time to explain that! Do you have it?"_

_Olivia hesitated but pulled the pendant from under her shirt. It was a wooden amulet on a silver chain. Into the wood was carved an image of a wolf howling at the full moon. Above the wolf was a flying hawk. In one of the hawks eyes was embedded an orange gem. In one of the wolf's eyes was embedded a crystal. Both of thier left eyes were empty indentations, as if whatever was encrusted there had fallen off._

_The woman sighed in relief. "Thank Allah. Please, keep it safe. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. This pendant holds great power, without it-"_

_"Yes, yes I know, lady. Without it I can't control my powers and I become a normal ningen. Thanks but Genkai already explained all this jazz to me."_

_"Hm. Still as stubborn and firey as ever, I see. If you want to bring the pendant to it's full power, you need the emerald eye."_

_Olivia was interested now. "The emerald eye? And where can I find it?"_

_"That's something you have to figure out on your own. But when you do, there's a catch."_

_Olivia sighed. "There always is."_

_"When the pendant is at it's full power, so are you. It will heighten your senses and give you the abilities of the Crystalwolfs... your clan."_

_But just then she slumped to the ground, moaning in pain. "The catch.." she choked out. "... is the curse." With that, she layed her head down, her skin tinted black with shadow. Olivia felt Cherith's pulse. It was still there, beating healthily and the woman was breathing fine. In her stomach was lodge a minute arrow. There was no blood, just shadow, pulsing throughout the woman's body from the arrowhead. It must have been some kind of poison._

_"Cherith? Come back, you didn't tell me what the curse was!" Olivia asked but didn't get a response. She didn't wait for one. She held out her hand over the woman's body. Olivia's hand began to glow a faint emerald color. The green light traveled down to engulf Cherith and her body was lifted into the air. Olivia turned and ran toward Genkai's temple, willing Cherith's body to follow._

_When she burst through the doors, not a word was said until Cherith was layed on an extra bed._

_"She was struck with a kage arow." Genkai mused. Her expression was solemn as always, but now it had a hint of deeper sadness. "It can pierce the day. If it hits a human, they will dissapear mysteriously. If it hits a demon it will slowly spread shadow throughout the body, taking over the life force and leaving that demon alive forever but in a state of darkness. There is no cure that we know of..."_

_"And this woman was a demon?"_

_Genkai nodded soberly. "But I don't know what kind."_

_"Who is she?"_

_Genkai sighed, looking at the lifeless body lying on the bed. "She is-"_

Back to Koenma's office.

"And that's when I wake up. Every time."

"You remember this dream quite thoroughly." Koenma-sama commented.

"Well, when you don't have much to remember, you tend to memorize things better."

Koenma nodded. "This dream may or may not be a message. I have an idea of who you are but I'm going to have to research further to make sure. Until then, I suggest you stay here with the boys to train and learn to control your powers."

"Woah, wait a minute! Just- rewind and freeze, binky-breath!"

Koenma glared slightly as Olivia continued, "Stay here? Train? Control my powers? What?"

Koenma sweatdropped. "Yes, stay here. I will arrange a bedroom to be made for you. And you will train with the boys twice weekly, as well as going to school and meditating daily since you seem to be a telepath."

Olivia took in this information with narrowed eyes. "I guess I'll just go along with this crazy dream."

"By the way," Koenma reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a pendant identical to the one in Olivia's dream. "Does this look familiar?"

"The pendant from my dreams!" She exclaimed, grabbing it out of Koenma's hand.

Koenma seemed to smile slightly to himself. "So, that's how he did it.." he mumbled.

Olivia didn't hear this comment. As she looked down at the pendant, every detail of it identical to the one in her dreams, she began to believe in this strange dream. Olivia remembered something, "The woman in my dream said I must find the Emerald Eye."

Koenma pondered this for a moment. "You'll need to find a book of artifacts. I know where you might find a source who may know where one is. They're very rare."

Something about this seemed so familar... Olivia felt an excited feeling rise as if it delighted her to solve puzzles like this. She smirked, "So, basically, you don't have any leads."

Koenma sighed, "Unfortunately, no. And wipe that smirk off your face!" he said angrilly. "Anyway, you'll need to go back to your house and pack, tell your parents, etc, etc."

Olivia's jaw twitched but she said nothing about it. Instead she said, "Those boys who brought me here, who are they and why do they work for the ruler of spirit world, or whatever you are?"

"They are my Spirit Detectives. They go on missions for me from time to time, searching out bad demons and bringing them to me, so I can put them in jail."

"Ah, a justice system." she mused. "That's good."

Koenma nodded. "I'll send one of the detectives to go with you." He jumped off the chair, waddled over to the door and opened it. When he did, all four spirit detectives fell forward in a dogpile on top of him. Olivia laughed at the sight. Well, almost laughed. More like chuckled uncontrollably with her hand covering her mouth. When the five of them were standing upright again, Koenma was beet red in the face and yelling, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EAVESDROPPING?"

"Sorry, Koenma, sir." Kurama apologized, trying to calm the miniscule ruler down.

Koenma regained his cool and cleared his throat. "Hiei, please take Olivia to her house to get her things. And you'll need to explain to her family about why she'll be gone. You'll need to make something up, don't tell them anything about us."

"Hn, I know that. I'm not a fool."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kuwabara said, stepping in front of Hiei. "Why does _he_ get to go?"

"Because he's the fastest." Koenma said simply.

Kuwabara growled, shooting a glance at Olivia.

Koenma reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with japanese kanji written on it. He held it in front of him and another blue door-like thing appeared. Hiei walked through and Olivia followed suit.


	4. There and back again

_**Chapter Four: There and back again**_

"Gah! I hate portals!" Olivia exclaimed after pulling herself up off the ground.

Hiei rolled his eyes at seeing her fall right back down again, "You'll get used to it, baka onna."

Olivia glared up at him and kicked him behind the the legs, making him fall. When he recovered from the shock of someone actually tripping him, he was back on his feet in a flash. When Olivia stood up, dusting herself off, he tripped her so she fell back down.

When they were both finally standing, Olivia looked around at the surrounding trees, apparently confused. "Uhm... which way do we go?"

He pointed straight ahead of him. "Straight through to the park, from there you should know your way." He got into take-off stance, "Run as fast as you can. Try to keep up."

"I think that's my line," Olivia glared, pocketing the pendant she'd been holding. "If I recall correctly, I won last time."

"Hn, you didn't win. I caught you."

"I fell!"

"Exactly."

"Hn!" Olivia copied his phrase, getting ready to run.

He rolled his eyes. "Go!"

The both of them took off, weaving through the trees, neck to neck. "You're holding back." he said flatly.

"So are you."

With that, they both sped up. Hiei jumped into a nearby tree and started leaping ahead of her. Olivia wouldn't stand for that. She forced herself to go faster. Soon enough, she was ahead of him. Hiei dissapeared from sight and the park came into view. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face,was Hiei. She tried to slow down but she still didn't have much control. She skidded on the grass and ran into him painfully. The result left Olivia practically on top of him under the slide in the park. There were footsteps and voices not far away. They sounded familiar to Olivia... She almost gasped when she realized who they belonged to. Her store manager Lenny along with Moony and Richie, two of her friends she'd made in the few months she actually remembered.

"Wh-" Hiei started to speak but Olivia cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush!" she whispered, lowering her head. _Thank goodness it's dark._ she thought. _And that this slide is some sort of fort._

The trio of guys were walking past the slide now, laughing. They stopped when they thought they heard someone make a shh sound. They looked around and saw nothing but shadow and park games. "Probably just a dog or something." one of them voiced the others thoughts. Then they walked away quickly.

Olivia waited until they were out of view before letting out the breath she'd been holding in. "That was so close." She whispered.

Just then, Hiei threw Olivia off him, glaring menacingly. "Don't ever do that again, Onna."

Olivia rolled her eyes, standing up. "As if I would want to."

In a flash, Hiei was on his feet, his arms crossed. "You would."

"You wish." She retorted smoothly, walking away down the street.

Hiei fell into step beside her, fuming. "Hn." he said grudgingly

"What, can't think of a comeback good enough?" Olivia smirked slyly. "Or is it just that I was correct?"

In the blink of an eye, Olivia found herself pinned to the wall of a building by Hiei's katana at her neck.

"I don't think Koenma would like it very much if you killed me now." She said, almost cringing under his harsh crimson glare. "And you work for him, yes?"

Hiei seemed to hesitate a moment before sheathing his sword. "Hn."

Olivia gave a satisfied smirk and pushed him away, walking into the building and taking out a keychain from her pocket. "So, I _was_ right."

"Shut up, baka onna. Just because I work for him doesn't mean I can't kill you anyway."

Olivia put the key into the lock on door number 17. She turned back to Hiei and leaned against the door, one hand on the doorknob. "So, you'd risk going to jail just to get me to stop pesturing you. You're weaker than you let on, tough guy."

He gave her a death glare and started toward her. Olivia swung the door open and Hiei skidded past her into the room. She followed in after him and locked the door. "I've killed many people before! Children, men and women alike! Don't think I've gone soft!" Hiei yelled out. Thank goodness for soudproof walls. That could of led to some troubled neighbors with phones.

Olivia just watched him, letting him rant on about the lives he'd taken. When he was done he let out a long breath and looked back up at her for her reaction. Her expression seemed almost.. sad? Then she gave a small smile. "Feel better?"

"Hn," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. "By the way, where are your parents?"

Olivia shrugged. "Don't know."

"You don't know? How are we supposed to tell them you're leaving if we don't know where they are?" he asked angrilly.

"It wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean? Your parents not the caring sort?" he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't know." Olivia looked up at Hiei, showing no emotion. "I wouldn't even know if I had any. I lost my memory about four months ago. The last thing I remember is waking up on the edge of some forest near here."

"How did you get this apartment then?"

"I worked for it and made a few friends with connections."

Hiei sighed and leaned against a wall, his expression giving away nothing.

Olivia got a duffelbag and packed what few clothes she had. She then went through each room, packing anything she would really need. She looked at her cheap answering machine set and the little red light was blinking furiously. She played the messages as she started to clean the place up a little since she wouldn't be back for a while.

First message was from Moony. "Hey, dudette. Thanks for takin' off and leaving me to run the store." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that Lenny gave me your money for this month so I'll give it to you tomorrow at school. Later."

Olivia was lucky that Lenny was a friend who happened to run a very popular bookstore. Plus he was _rich_ and owned Allah-knows-how-many other businesses. Since Olivia didn't really seem to have an identity just yet, Lenny was kind enough to pay her in cash-on-hand instead of checks.

The next message was from the neighbor: "Olivia? It's Mrs. Morrison from across the hall. I'm going on a vacation for a couple of months and I was hoping you would watch over Justice and Jiro while I'm gone. Their food is in the pantry. Justice doesn't need much attention but be sure to take Jiro out for a run twice a week, if you would. If you don't want to do it I understand. I've told my son that if you don't want to, he'll take care of it. His number's on my fridge. I don't suppose you'll be needing a key since you already have one to each room in this complex.(1) See you in a couple months, kiddo."

Olivia smiled to herself, picking up a few pieces of paper on her desk. Mrs. Morrison was a kindly lady in her fifties. She always loved Olivia's company. She had a cat, Justice, and a dog, Jiro. Olivia would miss being called over now and then after school to do her homework while Mrs. Morrison insisted on baking her something. A thought crossed Olivia's mind. How could she watch over Justice and Jiro when she would be staying at Koenma's? She would take them with her. She didn't really care if the toddler accepted animals there or not.

The third message was from Richie. "Hey, babe." he said and Olivia almost threw a stuffed animal at the answering machine. He always called her that and she hated it "Moony, Lenny, and I are gonna take a walk. Call back if you get home and wanna come with us. See you at school, hon."

Olivia felt Hiei's presence behind her and she turned around. "That your 'boyfriend' or something?" he asked with a slight disgusted sneer to his voice.

"No," Olivia said. "He's not. He just likes to use pet names and flirt with me."

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" Olivia smirked, picking up her duffelbag.

"You wish." he said.

"Only in your dreams." She walked across the hall, searched through her keychain and finally found the right one. She opened the door and a huge black and white behemoth of a dog pounced on her. "Oof!" the breath was knocked out of her lungs as she fell on her back. The dog had both paws on her shoulders and started licking her face. She laughed and tried to push the dog away. "Jiro! Down Jiro!" she pleaded, still laughing.

Hiei watched the two with amusment. Olivia finally got to her feet and looked down at the large dog, smiling. Jiro was pure wolf but abnormally big in size. Olivia had no idea how Mrs. Morrison handled him. Just then a little ball of grey fluff bounded up and leapt into Olivia's arms. "Hey Kitty." Olivia liked to call the grey cat "Kitty" instead of Justice. Justice didn't seem to mind.

"Hn, animals seem to like you." Hiei stated, watching the cat in Olivia's arms cuddle up to her.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Can't imagine why." He continued.

He expected her to give him one of her death glares and a witty remark but she only chuckled and said, "Me neither."

He was surprised at this. He hadn't expected someone like her to not be arrogant.

"Let's go." Olivia interupted his thoughts. She put the cat down and decided she'd buy the pet food herself since she didn't want to carry all of it all the way back. She locked the door to her neighbor's apartment and walked down the hall and a flight of stairs, throwing the keys up in the air and catching it a few times. Both cat and dog followed obediantly at her feet, without her having to say a word. Hiei followed silently, his arms still crossed.

Olivia slipped the keys into her pocket as they stepped out of the building to meet the cold wind. Her boots clicked on the pavement of the sidewalk and she turned toward the building. Her eyes traced the fire escape to each window and she sighed mentally. This was the only place she remembered living and she felt like she'd lived there a hundred years. In only the first two of the four months of her memory she had managed to make a few friends, find a job, get an apartment, and even make good grades at school. She adapted to everything so easily... she wasn't sure that she could accept anything else. This little life, this little idenitity she had created for herself was all she knew. She would come back. She promised that to herself as she walked up to the bulding and hugged it... well, tried to hug it.

Hiei read her thoughts in quiet curiosity and raised an eyebrow when she hugged the wall. _What a strange girl... _"What are you doing, onna?"

"Saying goodbye." Olivia said simply. She backed away from the building and saluted at her second floor window. She spun on her heel and turned to Hiei, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.. "Well, let's get back. And by the way, try to keep up."

She smirked at the "oh really?" expression on his face.

"I think that's my line." he said. "If I recall correctly, I won last time?"

"You didn't win. I caught you."

"You fell on me."

"Exactly."

"Hn!"

Olivia smirked and took off at a normal but fast enough speed so that Justice and Jiro could keep up.


	5. A new life

Author's note: In my story, Genkai's isn't dead. :smiles: Just wanted to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I noticed I didn't put one if my first three chapters so I'll do it now. I do not own the characters of YuYu Hakusho. I do own Diablo, Olivia, the king, mr asakura, and Olivia's friends from Ningenkai

_**Chapter Five: A new life**_

The other three detectives were waiting in Koenma's office, getting slightly impatient.

"What's taking them so long? It's nearly 10 o'clock! We've got school tomorrow."

"Since when have you cared?" Kazuma asked lazilly.

Yusuke thought about that for a moment. "Good point." Then he hit Kuwabara over the head, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

He stood up and shaked a fist at Yusuke. "What was that for, Urameshi, huh? I didn't do anything!"

"You actually made a point. It was scaring me."

Kurama rolled his eyes unnoticably at their bickering. A few minutes later the portal appeared again in the office. Olivia and Hiei jumped through at the same time, followed by a huge dog a small grey cat.

Kuwabara's eyes grew big as he saw the cat. "Aww!" he ran over to the cat and tried to pick him up. The grey furball hissed loudly and dug it's claws into Kazuma's arms. "Ow!" he cried, letting go of the cat and it pranced back over to Olivia's side. She smirked as she put her duffel bag down. "Good kitty."

She saw Hiei roll his eyes yet again. She just had to comment. "You keep rolling your eyes like that they'll fall right out of your head."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "Hn."

She was getting tired of that word. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him over. Hiei, not expecting Jiro to be right there, tripped over the dog and fell to the ground. He stared up at her wide-eyed, shocked that this new girl had managed to make him fall three times in one night! His stare turned into a firey glare as he stood up slowly, his hand on the hilt of his katana. Olivia saw this and raised an eyebrow. He took a step toward her and she took off, out the door and down the hall.

He drew his katana and raced after her.

There was silence in Koenma's office as they heard the sounds of Olivia and Hiei running back and forth outside the door. There were a few crashing sounds, thuds, yells, and finally silence.

Koenma formed a sweatdrop. "Ahem, Kurama, please go make sure Olivia isn't dead."

Kurama nodded once and stood up, walking into the hall. He looked around at the chaotic sight of the hall. Papers were everywhere (more than usual), a few vases were broken, chairs were overturned. Kurama looked down the hall to see Hiei had Olivia pinned against a wall with his katana pressed to her neck. He was saying something to her under his breath. Kurama trained his heightened fox-hearing on them and listened in.

"What the hell are you?" Hiei was saying, anger evident in his every syllable.

Olivia's voice didn't sound the least bit concerned for her life. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Already tonight you've somehow managed to make me fall three times. _Nobody_ does that to me and lives to tell the tale." (Except maybe Yusuke...).

Olivia looked around in mock fascination. "Well, I must be nobody. It seems I'm still alive." she smirked.

Hiei gave a low growl. He hated how she got under his skin so easily, in not even a whole fuggin' day. He had to admit, she was brave.

Kurama walked over to them and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He reluctantly sheathed his sword and backed off. Olivia tilted her head to the side and smiled. She thanked Kurama and waltzed back into Koenma's office.

Their faces were like this O.O at the fact that s_he_ was the one walking back into the room with a triumphant smile while _Hiei_ was the one still out in the hall.

"Uhm... Ok, then." Koenma said. He cleared his throat when Hiei and Kurama walked in. "Now, Olivia, I think it's time we explain a few things to you."

And so, Koenma told our hero the tale of the three worlds, demons, spirits, and powers. He told her what kind of powers the spirit detectives had and what they were. Olivia chuckled when he said Kurama was a "fox". When he told her Hiei was a fire demon, she smirked at him. "No wonder he's so quick to anger." She muttered to herself.

"Well, it's getting late." She yawned, stretching. "And I believe we have school tomorrow."

"Indeed. And by the way," Koenma began. "Hiei will be going with you to school tomorrow."

Both Olivia and Hiei looked at the miniscule ruler, wide-eyed. "What!"

He only nodded. "You have a tendency to run away and I don't want that happening again."

_Damn,_ Olivia thought. She had been planning on doing just that and maybe staying with a friend. She looked over at Hiei, who's left eye was twitching. "But why _him?_" she asked.

"Simple. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have their own schools to go to. And as Hiei doesn't go to school, he's the only option right now. Now, off to bed. Kurama, please show her to her room."

Kurama nodded sleepily and stood up, leading Olivia out of the office. Before she left, she stopped in front of Hiei. She reached up and ruffled his hair, messing it up dramatically, "See ya at school, Tempermental."

He slapped her hand away and glared at her as she picked up her bag and left, wishing he could just run up and strangle her to death.

"Looks like Hiei's met his match," Yusuke said.

"I don't think so, detective. She's nothing but a weak foolish girl." He said, his messed up hair falling more over his eyes.

Yusuke shrugged smugly. "I dunno, she's obviously got you pinned. If any of us were to do that to you, we wouldn't live to realize it was a mistake."

Hiei glared at the Spirit detective and walked out, mumbling very rudely, "And don't you forget it. But she _hasn't_ 'got me pinned.' "

* * *

Kurama led Olivia down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

"So, what school do you go to?" He asked politely.

"Marcos. It's a regular public school but we still have to wear uniforms."

Kurama looked back at the cat and dog following obediantly at Olivia's heels. "Are those your pets?"

"No, not really. My neighbor asked me to watch them for a few months."

Kurama nodded his head, "That was very nice of you."

Olivia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess." was all she said.

They stopped in front of a door. "This is where you will be staying. Koenma arranged for it to be made up to suit your personality."

"Uhm.. how does he know what my personality is?"

"He's the ruler of spirit world. He has his ways."

Olivia nodded and opened the door. Only to close it imediately and stare at the door in shock.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked.

Olivia opened the door again and peeked inside, closed the door again and looked at Kurama. "How can I be sure this isn't some dream?"

He smiled and pinched her on the arm. When she didn't dissapear to wake up in another realm he smiled again. "Seems real to me."

And he left.

Olivia smiled to herself and walked into her new room. It was glorious. The carpet was shaggy and jet black. The walls were a dark maroon and the ceiling was blue. The bed was a king size and had a blood red canopy. The blankets were thick and black and the sheets were purple. She dropped her duffel bag, threw off her hat and duster, and ran toward the bed. She jumped and, spinning in the air, landed on her back on the bed. She stretched and put her arms behind her head. The bed was just as comfy as it looked. _This is so cool._ she couldn't help thinking.

Beside the bed was a nightstand with a candle and a blank diary with a lock on it. The diary was black with cartoon characters all over it like Ninja Turtles, Spongebob, hihi puffy ami yumi, mario bros, and more. Beside the diary was a key on a chain.

On the other side of the bed was a big window with a pretty windowseat. Olivia smiled and looked around more. A door was ajar on the other side of the room, revealing an ornately decorated bathroom. (Use your imagination thingy).

In another corner was two little beds for Justice and Jiro, who were already making themselves at home there. Each of them had a fresh supply of food and water. Justice had his own scratch post and Jiro had his own chew toys.

The bedroom also had an entertainment centre. A plasma wall television screen with a ps2, gamecube, X-box, and a radio with all her favorite types of music on a rack beside it. In front of all this was a comfy looking black couch with red designs on it. What really caught her attention was what was behind the couch. A DDR extreme platform. She grinned and mentally jumped for joy. These people really knew how to make a room for a teenager.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Reviews gratefully accepted!

Should I give in to the temptation? Oh, alright just this once.

Ninja, out.


	6. School

_**Chapter Six: School**_

"Olivia!" yelled a perky sounding female voice.

Olivia rolled over and squinted up at a pretty blue haired, violet eyed girl wearing a kimono and a ridiculous grin. Olivia groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over her head.

"Come on, wake up! You have to go to school!" She yanked the covers off the bed and pried the pillow out of her grip. Olivia scowled up at the cheerful girl, who was still smiling. "Your uniform is already set out in your bathroom. But hurry, breakfast is almost ready downstairs." With that, she flew off out the door. She came back, laughing at herself. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Boton, guide to the spirit world. Or, in other words, the grim reaper."

Olivia stared at her. "_You're_ the grim reaper?"

"Uh huh! Now get ready!" And she flew off again.

Olivia blinked. She looked down at her arm and pinched herself. Then she looked around and sighed.

She sauntered into the bathroom and immediately hated her school. Again. For the stupid careless admins of the school and their stupid uniforms.

She slung her duster over her shoulder, tucked her hat under her arm and got out her school case from the duffel bag.

She trudged out of her room and down the stairs, following the smell of pancakes to a kitchen.

"Good morning!" She heard Boton say, who waved vigorously from her place at one end of the table. Olivia mentally sighed and took a seat between Kurama and Hiei. Kurama smiled at her but Hiei glanced up sharply, giving her a glare that said, 'Don't try anything."

Olivia just ate her pancakes, ignoring both of them. Finally, getting tired of hearing Kuwabara and Yusuke whisper about how she looked in that tight uniform, she got up, bonked their heads together and walked out, shrugging into her duster and putting on her hat with smooth movements. It was as if she actually practiced doing this to perfection.

* * *

"Let me see your schedule." Olivia said, snatching the paper out of Hiei's hands. "Hmm, all your classes are the same as mine."

_Damn_ she thought, _Now there's slim chance of escape. There's always lunch hour._

"Hn, don't even think about it." he said. "Koenma ordered me to keep you in my sight at all times. He's not about to let you run off and abuse your powers."

Olivia glared at him and remembered that he was a telepath. "Whatever, tough guy. Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to their first class. As usual, people stared as she passed. Most guys gawked at her and most girls glared but then gawked at Hiei, who looked different than usual in the Marcos boys' uniform.

When the two got to the second story algebra classroom, Olivia's two friends were already there. She sat at the back of the class and Hiei sat in the chair next to her, near the window.

Moony and Richie made their way over to her and sat down. "Who's this?" Richie asked, jerking a thumb in Hiei's direction. Hiei saw this and scowled.

"He's a new friend of mine. His name's Hiei."

Hiei was surprised at her calling him a "friend" but he didn't show it.

"Cool," Moony said in his usual drawl. He held his hand out to Hiei. "Any friend of Olivia's is a friend of mine."

"Hn," Hiei said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Dude," Moony said, lowering his hand.

"Please pardon his behavior." Olivia said, getting an itch to hit him upside the head. "He's very rude." She then grabbed Hiei's hand and held it out to Moony. Moony gratefully took it and shook Hiei's hand roughly. "Nice meetin ya!"

Richie laughed and winked at Olivia.

"Hn, Onna your friends are as insane as you."

"No way, man." Moony said. "Just wait 'till you get to know her. She's _way_ crazier than us."

Richie nodded his agreement. Hiei looked over at Olivia, "I don't doubt it." he muttered, looking away again.

Classes passed fairly quickly that day. Hiei didn't really listen to anything, just seemed to stare in and out of consciousness.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and Olivia took off down the halls and outside. Hiei caught up with her easily and jumped up into a tree while Olivia sat at the base of it, eating the lunch she made for herself when she was at her apartment last night.

A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see a muscular guy with sandy blond hair and watery blue eyes. Aarron, the school's preppy teen dream. But not to Olivia. "What?" she asked rather rudely but he didn't catch it.

"Hey there. Doing anything friday night?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Wanna go see a movie with me?"

"No," she said just as flatly as before.

Aarron frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me? I said no. Just like last weekend."

"Last weekend you said you were busy."

"I lied."

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I don't want to."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, "Aw, come on. It'll be fun, I promise. Any girl at this school would love a chance to go out with me."

"Then go ask one of them," she said, wrenching her arm out of his grip.

Aarron's eyes turned cold and he reached out to grab her arm again but was suddenly thrown back by a black blur. Aarron was lying on his back a ways away and Hiei was standing between him and Olivia. He walked toward the arrogant jock on the ground and glared down at him. "Are you deaf? She's not interested." He kicked Aarron's side, giving him a death glare.

Aarron scrambled to his feet, stole a glance at Olivia, and took off back into the building.

Hiei walked back to Olivia and smirked at the retreating prep. "Hn. What a pathetic ningen."

Olivia would have said thanks but she didn't think he would acknowledge it. Instead she tore her pb and j sandwich in half and handed one half to Hiei. He stared at it in disgust, "What is that?"

Olivia looked surprised. "It's a sandwich. Try it."

"It looks disgusting."

"At least try it." She said more forefully, shoving the sandwich into his hands. "Now before I force you to."

She had fixed him with a stare that Hiei was starting to really hate for the effect it had on him. And he knew she wasn't kidding when she said she'd force him to. Relunctantly, he took a bite of the sandwich and chewed, all the while glaring at her. His eyebrows slowly started to rise and he took another bite. His eyes brightened a little and Olivia laughed.

"What's so funny, baka onna?"

"You," she laughed, ignoring the insult. "You're like a little kid when you like something. It's too cute." She giggled again. She handed him the other half of the sandwich, "Here."

He took it and leaped back up into the tree so fast she couldn't see his expression. While he was preoccupied with the sandwich, Olivia looked around for a way out. Not many people were eating outside since it was almost winter. She took a few steps away from the tree and looked up at him, testing the waters. He made no sign that he noticed so she took a few more steps. No sign of his acknowledgement. She smiled to herself and took off as fast as she could down the street. She didn't know exactly why she was running or exactly what from. She used to want to know who she was. But now that she had a chance to, she wasn't so sure. What if she didn't like who she really was?

She was afraid. Afraid of herself. She was being silly. Why in the world would she be afraid of herself? What was there to fear? She couldn't have been much different from now. Could she?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by running footfalls catching up to her. Olivia wasn't surprised the least bit by this but she sped up her pace, trying to control it as best she could. Hiei kept catching up with her but she kept speeding up. She skidded to a stop at a corner and jumped a brick wall leading into an alley. Her feet slipped momentarily on the gravel and that lost her some time, Hiei was already caught up with her again. She sped off again but only got halfway down the alley when she was tackled down to the ground. Both of them rolled from the impact and when they stopped, Olivia was pinned to the ground by Hiei. She winced as a few sharp rocks dug into her back.

"You're getting better at this."

"I've been getting lots of practice," She managed a small chuckle, her breathing jagged from running. "By the way, that reminds me..." She then shoved Hiei off her roughly, putting as much strength into it as she could. "That was payback."

"Hn," he said, standing up. Olivia stood up and prenteded to run off just to see what he would do. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. "Nice try."

* * *

"So, how was school?" Boton asked cheerfully the moment Olivia walked in the door.

Olivia took a quick glance at Hiei and then back to Boton. "Fine."

"Hmm, oh! Where are my manners?" She gestured to two new girls Olivia hadn't seen before. "Girls, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Keiko and Yukina! Keiko's a regular human but she's Yusuke girlfriend so she knows all about us. Yukina is an ice apparition who normally lives with Master Genkai but she's permitted Yukina to come visit us while Genkai's gone. Who knows where she went." She spoke almost too fast for Olivia to comprehend but she did and smiled at the two new girls. Keiko had longish brown hair, brown eyes, and was still wearing her school uniform. Yukina had mint green hair, crimson red eyes, and was wearing some kind of kimono. Olivia nodded to each of them in turn and worldlessly walked to her room.

"She doesn't seem to be very social, does she?" Boton said, putting an arm behind her head nervously.

"Maybe she's just shy." Keiko suggested.

They heard a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a grunt coming from Hiei, who was sitting on the windowsill. His expression clearly said, "Yeah, right."

* * *


	7. Training

Shadowed Moonlight - Thanks for the advice! And good luck with getting your own stories uploaded again.

chaos tenshi - wow, lots of "plz"s. Thanks!

Drama-Mama01 - haha, lots of "please"s.. Thanks and by the way, nice user name. I mean I see lots of good ones but yours is unique!

Chanting Fox - Indeed, many thanks. I'll continue.

Koyshiri - haha, thanky kindly. (Can't thinky of any morey y words...y)

You guys rock. Ok, here's chapter six. By the way, when things have parenthesis and a number next to them, that means a deeper explanation to that phrase or word is at the bottom of this chapter.

_**Chapter Seven: Training**_

"Ok, we'll start out with weaponless hand-to-hand combat." Yusuke was saying while pushing Kuwabara forward into the training arena. "You'll fight Kuwabara first, seeing as he's the weakest."

Kuwabara spun around to face Yusuke. "What! I have a code against fighting girls. And why should I go first? You're the weak one!"

Yusuke gave Kuwabara a dark look and suddenly all the group could see of them was a giant sphere of dust and flying limbs. Kurama stepped in and pryed them both apart by the scruffs of their necks. Wordlessly, he dropped Kazuma on the ground and dragged Yusuke off to the side where the others were standing.

"I'll count," Kurama said as Kuwabara stood up.

"One, Two, Fight!"

Kuwabara immediately ran towards Olivia, but he was unsure of what to do so as not to hurt her too much. He was still thinking of his stupid code. Olivia frowned to herself but her eyes showed amusement. She waited until he was about a foot away before stepping aside. Kazuma, not expecting this, stumbled and almost fell over. Olivia took the opportunity to strike. She sent a right hook squarely on his jaw and he flew back into a nearby tree. Olivia was surprised by the force of her own punch just like before in the alley with that band of demons.

Kuwabara was back on his feet, angry now at having been hit by a girl. Good. Now he wouldn't hold back as much. He wiped a trail a blood from the side of his mouth and charged toward Olivia, pulling back one arm back a little. Olivia wasn't sure what to do, until he was about three feet away, that is. She suddenly leaped into the air, above Kazuma, and twisted herself so that she landed in a handstand on his shoulders. She pushed off and spun again, landing on her feet behind him. Kuwabara spun around, surprised at first. Then he went back to normal and charged again, this time not preparing a fist, as if he expected her to repeat the trick. She almost laughed at that. What an idiot. Instead, she jumped nimbly to the side, crouched, and did a ground sweep(1) with her leg, knocking his own legs out from under him. He fell on his back and Olivia soon had him beat. She was standing above him, one boot pressed firmly at his throat.

"Olivia wins," Yusuke announced and Olivia backed off, holding a hand out to Kuwabara to help him up. He gave a stupid grin at her small smile and accepted her help.

"I'm next," Kurama said when Kazuma was standing next to Yukina, who was checking to make sure nothing was broken. Kazuma looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Hiei saw them and scowled, clenching a fist. Olivia wondered what that was about. Oh well, she'd think about it later.

"Ok, in this round you can use powers." Yusuke said.

Both of the opponents on the arena nodded respectfully to eachother. Kurama stood still for a moment and then pulled out what looked like a rose. Olivia lifted an eyebrow at that. He then yelled, "Rosewhip!" and the rosebud seemd to unfurl into a long whip with razer sharp thorns. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, I thought Yusuke said no weapons!"

"This is one of my powers," Kurama explained calmly.

"Oh, well that's alright then. That thing's gonna kill me!"

Kurama shook his head. "When we're training we don't fight to kill. Except maybe Hiei. But that hasn't happened yet. I can control my rosewhip with my spirit energy to make it simply bend to my will. Which means I can also control how sharp the thorns are." He smiled.

Olivia wasn't reassured. The thorns still looked pretty damn sharp to her. "Is this really fair? I don't even know what powers I have."

"You'll learn. Besides, I honestly doubt a real enemy would even give you this much time to react." With that, he slashed the whip toward her suddenly.

She leaped over it, then ducked when it came at her again. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself.

She dodged as many as she could before the whip finally caught her around the waist. Sure enough, the thorns were dull but it still pierced through her skin. Blood seeped through her shirt and she grimaced. She liked that shirt.

"I win," Kurama said. But then suddenly, Olivia felt a strange tingle shoot through her body and the little hairs at the back of her neck stood up as if a ghost was near her. Then an electric tingle began at the top of her head, traveling down to her waist where the whip was. Smoke rose from the vine and it suddenly erupted in flames. She fell to the ground with a loud "Oof!"

When she looked up, Kurama was busy trying to get rid of a flame on his pant leg. He must have dropped the rose whip from the heat and it landed by his foot. Olivia took the chance. She acted on the first thing that came to her mind. She picked up the remaining bit of the rosewhip which still had thorns on it and tackled Kurama to the ground. She placed the whip at his neck as if to cut into it with the thorns. Kurama looked surprised for a moment before going back to his calm expression.

"Olivia wins again!" Yusuke announced, the grin could be heard in his voice. "She's pretty good for a new girl." he commented.

Kurama smiled up at her and she thought her heart might have skipped a beat.(2)

She finally stood up and handed him the rest of his rosewhip. "Sorry about burning it like that."

"It's fine. I can regenerate it." He smiled and sure enough the whip grew back to it's normal size. He transformed it back into the rosebud and walked over to where the group was standing.

Kuwabara was muttering something with his arms crossed, "Yeah, Kurama's the one getting all the cute girls to pounce on him." It was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Olivia turned and gave him a concerned-for-your-mental-health look. Kurama looked away, a tinge of pink appearing on his face. Hiei just rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Kazuma," Olivia said walking over to him. She pretended to touch his hair when she suddenly hit him over the head, making him fall to the ground. "Sometimes I think you're dumber than you let on."

Yusuke tried to hide a laugh behind his hand but was failing miserably. Kurama was back to his calm expression and Hiei smirked at the pile formerly known as Kuwabara.

"Right then, who's next?" Olivia said, smirking slightly.

"Me," Yusuke said, stepping into the arena. Olivia stood across from him and waited. Soon enough, he bolted forward like Kuwabara did. Only this time, Olivia knew he wouldn't be as stupid. She stood with a calm mask over her face and watched him. Just in time, she jumped up, repeating the flip she used against Kazuma. Before Yusuke could turn all the way around, Olivia spun and kicked him in the chest, putting force into it. He slid back about twenty feet and slammed into a tree. He stumbled a bit and shook his head as if to clear away blury vision. The brim of Olivia's hat fell over one eye and she gasped slightly as she actually _remembered_ something... In her mind was an image of herself smirking darkly and taking off her hat. The image of her then held it carefully in one hand and said, "Undead blade!" Then the memory faded out. That was strange... she thought. But helpfully convenient.

Olivia took off her hat and held it like she saw herself do in the memory.

"Undead blade!" she shouted. The hat suddenly glowed a faint orange color and began to glint like metal as the sunlight bounced off it. Yusuke was now pointing an index finger at her with a white light glowing at the tip of it. She hurriedly aimed and flung the hat at him. He tried to dodge but strangely, the hat seemed to follow his movements and swiveled toward him in midair. It cut deeply into his side and Olivia could see little droplets of blood flying from the wound. Then the hat turned and came back like a boomarang and cut into Yusuke's other side. By the time the hat returned to Olivia it was back to normal. She grabbed it out of the air, put it on again, and ran to Yusuke to see if he was alright.

"You okay, Yusuke?" She asked as he slumped to the ground. He was losing a lot of blood but didn't seem all that put out about it. He looked up at Olivia and smiled, giving her the thumbs up before falling over, unconcious from blood loss.

"Olivia wins," Kurama announced before dragging Yusuke's limp form over to Yukina and she set to work on healing him.

"That's enough for today." Kurama said after both Olivia and Yusuke were healed and awake. The group stumbled inside just as Koenma appeared, floating in midair, in front of Yusuke. He yelped and jumped back a bit.

"You haven't forgotten the band of demons have you?"

Yusuke winced, "Keep your diaper on, we were just leaving."

Koenma ignored the comment and gave Yusuke a disbelieving look. "Knowing you, Urameshi, I'm not about to believe that. You had better get to ningenkai now and take Olivia with you... She seems to be able to sense these types of demons as well. There's one more thing I should tell you, they're traveling with a gaki."

Olivia put two and two together... the Oriental woman she saw with the band. That must be the gaki. She'd heard of those stories growing up, she remembered that now. She didn't remember who had told it to her.. but they were the kinds of stories grandparents told children to scare them into being good. Gaki's could take the form of anyone they'd slain. Olivia was jerked out of her thoughts when Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey, you okay? You look pale."

Olivia shook her head slightly and stepped around him so she could see Koenma better. "What do you mean 'Gaki,'? Those are just stories! No more real than Dracula!"

Koenma gave her a strange knowing look. "So you know about them."

Olivia nodded and Kuwabara looked confused, "What the heck's a Gaki?"

Kurama spoke up this time, "They're demons that feed off of the souls of humans and demons alike. When feeding they take the form of a dense black cloud of smoke. The only way to tell what it is is by the way it moves- defying the laws of nature. They're just myths among humans. The hunter who saw the smoke from his campfire acting oddly, the monk who noticed that the incense was not drifting away on the wind, the traveler encountering an unexpected patch of fog that refused to disperse - all those are the heroes - or victims - of these stories."

Kuwabara gulped and Olivia nodded solemnly. "I remember."

"Have you put on the pendant yet?" Koenma asked, his eyebrows raised.

Olivia shook her head, shrugging. "Should I have?"

"Actually yes, you should have. It seems being around familiar things to your past is starting to stir your memory but as soon as you put the pendant on, you'll remember everything - not at once - but quicker and more entirely."

Olivia did an anime fall and once she was standing again she glared menacingly at the floating toddler. "And you didn't tell me this sooner _because?..._"

"I wasn't sure what it would do until today. Now," he summoned a portal right in front ofthe group. "Get going! And don't come back until you have them. You have two more days. After that, it might be too late. They're not planning on the usual way of human world domination."

One by one, the four spirit detectives jumped through the portal, followed by their new friend, Olivia.

* * *

(1)Ground sweep kick - You know how in martial arts movies when masters crouch down and kick the backs of the opponent's legs to make them trip? That's what I meant by that. I didn't know what it was actually called so I named it the ground sweep kick.

(2)Kurama smiled up at her and she thought her heart might have skipped a beat. - This doesn't necessarily mean she has feelings for him, I'm still deciding if she should. Please review! The most votes on one person Olivia should end up with wins.

If you read it before I fixed it, I accidently used the word 'You' to refer to Olivia here and there. Heh... yes, I do make "you" quizzes on quizilla.My user name is SilverEyes15 but the only quiz posted there is Diablo but with a different plot.


	8. Annoyances

Author's note: Ok, so I've got one review from Koyshiri that Olivia should be with Hiei and one review from Shadowed Moonlight for Kurama. I need more participation here people! And Shadowed Moonlight makes a good point saying that there's too many 'Hiei falls in love with the newest member' stories. Personally, I can't get enough of them but there _is_ too many. If 'The Real Diablo' ends up being a Hiei story, it won't be the same as the others. I planned that bit from the beginning. And don't worry if she ends up with Hiei, Kurama-fans! I've got another story I'm making about.. well, I'm not gonna tell you what it's about yet but I think it'll be good.

In case you were wondering, yes, there will be lots more chapters and twists for this one. So please, please, please don't give up on me just yet. As for now, I'm going to wait for reviews while I beat this ps2 game. It's called, 'the Bard's tale.' It's not rated G, I can tell you that much... Ja ne.

_**Chapter Eight: Annoyances**_

_"What do you mean, you can't find him?" The king bellowed in rage, slamming his fist down on his elaborate dinner table._

_"W-what I What I mean to say, Your Highness, is that, well, he seems to have... disappeared. There's no sign of him anywhere in the ningenkai or Makai. We've sent our top drone spies. Nothing." The young man could see a vein pulsing in the king's brow._

_"You were the one to tell me Diablo was alive, were you not? You were the one to give me information on where he was last seen. And suddenly, you come to me, saying he's somehow ceased to exsist again!"_

_"Please understand, Highness, I do know he exsists. I can sense him as clear as day and it drives me mad to have it be so clear, constantly on my mind, while I don't have the faintest clue as to where he is. The drones tell me they sensed him temporarily in the ningenkai but as soon as they got there, there was nothing."_

_The king seemed to have calmed down considerably. "How do you know this is the real Diablo you sensed?"_

_The young man sighed. "When I was very young , about six or seven, I remember clearly the day my father took me with him to a tavern for the first time. At that time, Diablo was a legend worlds wide. I had always wished that one day I might experience the glory of looking upon his face or even to stand in the same room with him. That night in the tavern, my wish came true. In walked Diablo, his face hidden by the shadows of his hat. He looked as if he was just fighting from the way he was limping. He ordered a drink calmly as if the whole entire tavern weren't looking at him in awe and surprise. He sat down at the table next to mine and looked at me. The firelight shone on his face and I saw he looked no older than thirty. When I looked him in the eye it was like looking into the eyes of an enchanter or even God himself. Then he smiled kindly at melike an ordinary caring person would. I couldn't describe the feeling, but it made me want to cry at such a young age but I didn't. I thought it would be shameful if I were to cry in front of Diablo himself." The man chuckled to himself. "Anyway, I remember feeling a strange aura from him. Not of demon and not of human either. After a while Diablo started to convulse, as if having a seizure. His eyes rolled back in his head and turned black. Orange light covered his entire body and he yelled out in pain.Hisstrange ki grew stronger and stronger by the second. There was a huge explosion of the orange light and forms started to take shape. Figures of people screaming in pain and misery, wolves howling, the very epitomes of death. The tavern then turned into a disaster scene. People screamed and ran for their lives. Few got away. My father led me over to a cupboard behind the bar counter and shoved me inside but there was no room for him. He kept the door shut with his body weight so I couldn't get out. Finally, the sounds gradually stopped. I opened the cupboard door to find it was no longer blocked. But I saw why... my father lay on the ground in front of me, bloodied and decapitated. I smothered a sob with my hand and stood up to see Diablo standing in the middle of the room, looking over the room swiftly, like it was a normal occurance or something... Then I saw that while his face showed no emotion, his eyes and his aura screamed out to me pain, misery, guilt, lonliness, and anger. That was when I couldn't control it anymore, I broke down crying like a baby. Diablo heard me and walked to me. He saw my dad dead on the floor and stood in front of me. I looked up at his emotionless expression. Diablo turned around and walked to the door of the tavern. Before he walked out, he motioned for me to follow."_

_The king looked upon the young man, interested in his story, but the boy didn't see it as he was looking to the floor, seemingly in deep thought. The king spoke, "Did you follow him?"_

_"Yes, I did. I don't remember much after that. I just remember walking beside him for a long time. He never spoke. Not that I remember anyway. He did laugh a few times though, when I would make a joke."_

_"Of course, this hasn't changed my opinion of the bastard. He did kill your father and that whole tavern, did he not? He did kill half of my entire kingdom didn't he?"_

_"Surely you're not still going to capture him just to kill him are you? It's not like he can do anything to stop it."_

_"Surely I am. Killing the legendary Diablo AND his family in front of everyone. What a reputation that would give me. I was a fool to think killing him in private would suffice." replied the king simply, taking a drink from his goblet. "Dismissed."_

_"... y- yes, ... Highness."_

* * *

When Olivia's feet touched solid ground she sighed, waiting for the dizzy feeling to subside. _I'm gonna have to avoid using portals as much as I can in the future..._

Yusuke seemed unafftected by the portal ride as he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and examined what looked like a watch or a compass,

"What's that?" Olivia asked curiously, looking over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Um, it's a demon compass. It can find the, uh, location and distance of a demon we're trying to find. And the demon we're lookin for aint far."

"Isn't far." She corrected, rocking back on her heels.

"Whatever, jeez, you're starting to sound like Keiko."

Olivia shrugged. "I just don't like the word 'aint' is all."

"Anyway, follow me!" Yusuke ran off out of the forest and toward the park, the gang following close behind. Hiei and Olivia ran slowly so they wouldn't pass him. Yusuke slid to a stop in front of a tall brick building. Everything seemed normal aside from the shattered window on the second floor. "They're in there." He pointed to the broken window. Olivia and Hiei exchanged knowing glances. That was Olivia's apartment window. The group journeyed up the stairs and tried the door but it was locked tight.

"Wait, don't bust it down!" Olivia said quickly running up to Yusuke and taking out her apartment key.

"This is _your_ apartment?"

She nodded mutely, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Inside looked like a tornado hit it. Papers and sketches were lying everywhere, furnature was overturned, drawers were open. It looked like the demons were searching for something. Olivia grimaced at the thought of cleaning all this up. "What a mess. Are they still here?"

"No, they must have heard us coming." Yusuke consulted his compass again and a dumstruck expression crossed his face. "That's weird.." He scratched his head.

"What is it?" Kurama asked patiently.

"The compass isn't working. It says they're right here where we're standing."

And so the group looked throughout the house together but, other than the mess, there was no sign of the demons being there. Olivia, however, knew they were gone and was checking to make sure nothing was missing. Maybe they had found what they were looking for? But no, all of it was there, not a thing missing that she could notice.

Olivia happened to glance at her desk and immediately noticed something she didn't recognize. It looked like a white blue-tinted sphere lying on the floor beneath her desk chair. While the others (Yusuke and Kazuma) were still busy looking around for the demons, Olivia walked over to the sphere curiously. She reached out and touched it with an index finger. When nothing happened she took it in both hands and looked at it closely. It was roughly the size of a baseball and was warm to the touch. She watched the blueish fog swirl around inside it before someone noticed.

"What are you doing, Onna?" (A/n: Three guesses who.)

"Hiei, what's this?" She asked, holding up the little sphere.

Hiei stared at the little sphere in Olivia's hands. He reached out and took it from her, his eyes surveying it was mild interest. He seemd to recognize it but he said nothing. "Hn," he grunted, handing it to Kurama just as the kitsune was walking up behind him.

The fox demon looked at it and instantly seemed to recognize it. "This is a spirit energy immitation. It's masked so that we can't sense it from far off but devices can pick up on it easilly. These demons are clever. They're probably long gone by now. But judging by the state of this place, they were looking for something. Is anything missing?"

"No, I've already checked. Nothing's gone."

Kurama nodded and began to walk to the door. "I'll see if you can all stay at my house until we find them."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had turned on the small television set and was watching some sort of sport while Hiei and Olivia just stood side by side against a wall, looking bored. Olivia looked at Hiei out of the corner of her eye and her hand suddenly reached up and hit him on the head.

Hiei stumbled a little, spun around and pinned Olivia to the wall in the blink of an eye. "What the hell was that for?"

Olivia chuckled nervously. "It slipped?"

"Hn," he said in a disbelieving tone. Then he reached up and hit her on the head, knocking her hat off onto the floor. "Oops. It slipped."

Olivia glared at him tried to push him away to get to her hat but was unsuccessful. "Lemme go," she pleaded.

"Hn," he said, meaning no. Olivia glared at him but he just smirked as if torturing her was the highlight of his day.

"Fine," she said. Then she got an idea that she knew would work. She leaned forward slightly so that the two were nose to nose and tilted her head a little. She watched his eyes darken and he backed away. "Ha!" She said triumphantly, retrieving her hat from the floor and putting it back on her head, running her thumb along the brim.

Yusuke and Kuwabara heard the outburst and looked over to see a grinning Olivia and an uncomfortable-looking and angry Hiei.

"What happened?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

Hiei seemed to snap out of it at the sound of Kazuma's annoying voice. He gave Olivia a glare that could have melted ice and her eyes widened slightly. Hiei drew his katana and Olivia took off out the door as quick as she could.

* * *

Kurama was just coming back from telling Shiori, his mother, about his friends staying the night. He was just walking up the sidewalk to Olivia's apartment bulding when two blurred figures tore out of the building and zoomed right passed him, almost knocking him over. His hair blew around crazilly in the trail of their speed and Kurama sighed. The second unmistakableblur had a blade.

Kurama walked back into the apartment to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the couch, looking uncertain.

"Kurama, maybe we should go make sure Hiei doesn't kill her." Yusuke suggested, turning off the television set. Kuwabara nodded stupidly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. He won't kill her."

Five beats of awkward silence passed as they thought that over.

"Ok, if they're not back in two minutes, we'll go after them."

* * *

Hiei was still chasing Olivia. "Get... back... here... baka... Onna!"

"Make me!" Olivia taunted over her shoulder as she picked up speed.

Hiei growled and pushed himself to speed up. Soon, he was running next to her but before he could do anything, she.. dissappeared? What the hell?

Halfway through the park Hiei stopped running and looked around frantically. "What?" he started to say but was tackled around the middle and both Hiei and his attacker fell to the ground. He immediately had the blade of his katana pressed to the attackers neck. When Hiei saw who the attacker was, he loosened his grip on the katana enough not to cut her. "What did you just do?"

"Uh, I tackled you." Olivia said, smileing cutely.

"Baka onna.. I meant before that. When you dissappeared."

"Oh, that." She smirked. "I'm not really sure." Then she explained about willing herself to be in another place and suddenly, there she was.

"Teleporting." Said Hiei.

"That's what it was?"

"Hn, sounds like it."

It was then that Olivia noticed she was on top of him, the blade of his katana lazily held between them. "You know, we seem to find ourselves in postitions like these a lot."

"Hn, that reminds me." He flipped her over and now had _her_ pinned to the ground, holding the katana in a firmer grip. "Why did you do that earlier?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid! You know what."

"This?" She asked, lifting her head up so their faces were centimeters apart.

He tensed up and pushed her back down with his free hand. "Yes, that! Now why!"

"Don't be daft. You're the one who wouldn't let me go so I could get my hat." Olivia then pushed him off and dusted her shoulders dramatically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my apartment."

"Idiot," Hiei mumbled.

"Shrimp,"

Hiei glared at her and scowled, "Harlot."

She laughed at that. "Whoremonger."(1)

Olivia and Hiei walked into the room calling eachother rude and creative names along the way.

Kurama sighed in relief when he saw them but raised an eyebrow at what they were saying. "Will you two please stop fighting?"

They stopped with the names but just as everyone was about to leave, Olivia sneaked over to Hiei and licked his cheek before running away and hiding behind Kurama. (A/N: Bambi style! You know in the movie Bambi when Bambi's in the little tall grass pond and Faline keeps sneaking in when he's not looking and licks his cheek. I think that's so funny, not to mention kawaii).

"Baka Onna!" Hiei exclaimed. "Is you're mission in life to annoy the hell out of me?"

Olivia peeked around Kurama to see a very ticked off Hiei rubbing his cheek with his sleeve. "It is now."

* * *

(1) Whoremonger if you already know what this means, good for you! If you don't, it's an insult from shakespearian times meaning something like, "Whore buyer," Just like a "fishmonger" would be a "fish buyer."

_Wow, this one wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. Stupid school, stupid tests, stupid insomnia. However, it DID have a bunch of important information, huge yet confusing clues as to who Olivia is, and the tiniest hint of... well, you can guess._

_-Ninja-_


	9. Chapter nine

_Author's note: YAY! Reviews! Thank you to Shadowed Moonlinght(aka my loyal friend/reader ), and also thanks to Spouty the Whale._

_**Chapter Nine: Spinning in the Rain**_

Shiori, Kurama's mother, was a pretty nice lady. She'd already made up places for everyone to sleep and even had an extra room for Olivia. She didn't seem all that bothered about a girl staying along with the guys. Maybe she trustedKurama a lot. Olivia didn't know about mothers so she couldn't say. But Shiori kept calling him "Shuuichi."

She even made dinner for everyone. Olivia wasn't sure what it was but it was very good.

"This is very good, Mrs... Shiori." Olivia smiled, not knowing whatthe lady'slast name was.

Shiori smiled back kindly, "Thank you, Olivia. And I'm Mrs. Minamino,"

"Well then, thank you Mrs. Minamino."

Kuwabarastared at Olivia curiously. "I didn't know you could be so polite." he muttered.

Olivia shot him a glare and stood up from the table. Kazuma squeaked and recoiled in his chair.

"I wasn't going to hit you, baka." Olivia said, rolling her eyes. She cleared her plate, brought it to the sink and left the room.

Shiori smiled pleasantly. "She seems nice."

Hiei scoffed. "She the most insufferable person I've ever met." With that, he stood up and walked out another door.

Shiori watched him go with a furrowed brow. Kurama explained, "Olivia's been.. uhm... _annoying_ Hiei since the moment we met her."

"Yeah. He's just mad because he can't outmatch or outwit her. Even I gotta admit, she's good." Yusuke said, leaning back in his chair.

Kurama nodded, smiling.

Olivia has been leaning against the wall outside the kitchen door, listening to them. She smirked to herself, pretending to examine her nails before walking away to watch television. She sat in the middle of the couch and looked at the remote. It was on the arm of the couch. She reached over but her arm didn't reach all the way. She flailed her hand wildly trying to reach it while keeping her back straight. "So... far..." She muttered. "Must.. reach...channel... clicker..."

Suddenly, her hand was engulfed with orange light. A line of theorange glowy stuff shot to the remote and it jumped into her waiting hand. The light went away just as quickly as it came. She examined the remotein her hand closely. "Woah, neat!" She said to herself.

"Baka Onna," she heard someone mutter from across the room. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"I think you're just jealous of my mad skills."

"Think again." Hiei said and without even lifting a finger, the remote flew out of Olivia's hand, flew to him and he caught it easily.

"Woah, nice trick." She commented. "Now, give it back to me."

Hiei tossed it up in the air and caught it again. "Hn... I don't think I will."

Olivia blinked. "Excuse me?"

Hiei walked over to her and held the remote in front of her face tauntingly. When she reached for it he jumped back, smirking. "I said I don't think I will."

Olivia glared and stood up from the couch. "Hand it over." She demanded, holding out her hand.

"No," Hiei said simply, tossing it up in the air again. She reached up quickly to catch it but Hiei knocked her over, took the remote, and ran off.

Olivia got to her feet and chased Hiei all throughout the house, yelling at him but getting no response.

The rest of the group was sitting around the now cleared off table, playing cards and talking. (Shiori had gone to the lavatory). There were sounds of muffled thuds and shouting. Suddenly, the door burst open and a black blur dodged in hiding behind the table.

"Hiei! Give me the channel clicker!" they heard Olivia yell angrilly as she stormed in. She found him immediately and chased him around and around the table so fast they made a whirlwind, causing the playing cards to fly everywhere. Yusuke growled, "Hiei! Olivia! Go somewhere else to fight! We're trying to play a game here!"

But neither of them seemed to hear him or they just didn't care. Finally, Kurama had had enough of this. He summoned his rose whip, dulled the thorns to nothing, and let fly. He was bound to catch one of them. Sure enough, it caught one blurby the waist and Hiei stopped running to see whyOlivia wasn't chasing him anymore. He smirked even more when he saw her trapped by the rosewhip, struggling to get free. "Kurama, get this thing off!" she pleaded.

"You promise to stop fighting?"

Hiei brandished the remote in front of her and jumped back when she reached for it. He let out a little chuckle and a smile but stopped himself. Olivia only narrowed her eyes. "Let's take this outside, Goth Boy. Right now."

Kurama let Olivia go and she was chasing after him immediately... At least they were out of the room.

Olivia stopped as soon as they got outside and looked up at the sky. It was pure grey and raining. She smiled and took off her hat, letting the rain fall on her.

"What the hell are you smiling about, Onna?" Hiei asked when he saw her.

"It's raining." she said.

"You're very observent." He said sarcastically.

Olivia shrugged at the sarcasm. "I love the rain." She then walked to the middle of the yard. She looked up to the sky and spread out her arms. She started spinning in circles, her boots crunching the brittle winter grass beneath her. She closed her eyes and spun faster.

"Will you stop that?" Asked Hiei, who was starting to look dizzy from watching.

Olivia stopped momentarily and looked at him. "Spin with me," she said, more of an order than a request.

"Hn, I do not think so."

"C'mon. Spin! It's fun."

"Fun?" Hiei asked with a slight sneer.

"Yes, fun. Now spin!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine." She said beginning to walk away but as she passed him, she grabbed on to both his arms and spun in a circle twice, forcing him to the do the same. She didn't do more than two, since he hadn't wanted to, but she just wanted him to at least try it. When she let go of him, he looked up and glared at her. "Don't.. _ever_... do ...that...again."

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever," She held up the remote control she stealthily stole back from him in the process of spinning. "Later," She put her hat back on and ran inside.

Hiei watched her go with an eyebrow raised. 'Baka Onna.'

He looked up at the sky, blinking through the raindrops. He had never really minded the rain, but he had never thought of actually_liking_ it either. Until now that is. He slowly spread his arms out halfway and turned in a half-circle. Then in a full circle with his arms spread wider. That was where he stopped himself. _This is ridiculous. What the hell am I doing?..._

* * *

Olivia threw the remote back down on the couch when her show was over. She sighed and looked around the room boredly. She decided to just join the others in the kitchen.

When she walked in she saw everyone still sitting at the table, playing cards or just talking.

"Hey, Olivia wanna play speed?" Yusuke asked when he saw her.

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

"Whatever."

And so, Yusuke Urameshi taught our memory-less hero how to play one of the best card games out there.

Ten minutes later...

"WHAT? Again! You beat me six times in a row!"

Olivia didn't boast or brag once in her winning streak. Only smiled and dealt the cards again.

"You're cheating."

Olivia held a hand over her heart, giving a pained expression. "That hurts. I do _not_ cheat."

Yusuke shrugged it off as "Beginners' luck."

That is, until his 20th loss.

"GAH! Forget it!" He yelled, getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

Olivia smirked and looked up at the clock, it was nearly 9:30. She picked up the cards and noticed Kuwabara laying on the floor sleeping. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kurama.

She crossed her ams over the table, laying her head on her arms and watched Kurama and his mother talk about everything and nothing in particular. She felt a pang of something like jealousy at seeing it. Even in her vague memories she could dig up now there was no hint whatsoever of a parental figure. It was always just her. She found herself hoping she did have one around before she lost her memory.

"Is something wrong, Olivia?"

Olivia snapped out of her daydreams and sat up, noticing Shiori was no longer in the room and neither was Kazuma. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Sleep," he said simply.

She nodded, a far away look in her eyes.

"I ask again, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just... thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

"Well, I was watching you and Mrs. Minamino talking and.. I was wondering if I had parents."

He smiled. "Everyone has parents."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

His expression became solemn again. "I'm sure you have great parents."

Olivia smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. Thing was, it was working. "Thanks. I hope so. Well, I'm going to bed now. Sweet dreams." She got up, stretched, and walked into the guest room.

* * *

You like? 


	10. chapter ten

_**Chapter Ten: The Pendant**_

The guest bed was twin sized with white blankets but very comfortable so she rested for a while, wide awake... probably an hour. Olivia rolled over on her side, still fully clothed, and felt something in her pocket press against her hip. She furrowed her brow in confusion and took out whatever it was...

The pendant.

Olivia looked at it for a moment. _This is it_, she thought.

She raised the necklace over her head and slipped it on. Suddenly, the necklace glowed orange and tightened around her neck. The silver chain started to burn itself into her neck, with her clawing savagely trying to get it back off. The amulet then started to burn as well. Olivia closed her eyes against the pain but didn't utter a sound until it had diminished.

She then ran to a mirror and inspected her neck. It was no longer a necklace but what looked like a tattoo. The amulet stood out brightly near her collar bone and a silver line in a chain pattern wrapped around her neck. Every detail was there. Olivia ran a hand along the engraving. When her hand touched the little gems she noticed they were still real, they hadn't melted. Neither did the indentations on theempty eyes. That was when she started to notice how strange she felt. Her ears twitched at every little sound: cars going by a few streets down, the rain water from the roof pattering on the ground, the wind blowing, the air conditioning, the faint steady breathing of the others, even the breath of someone standing outside on the porch.

She tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, noticing how her eyes picked up every detail even in this pitch dark.

She quietly opened the door and let out a sigh. "It's you,"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Me," he said, looking at her questioningly.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not... What's that?" He asked, pointing to her new brightly colored tattoo.

Olivia shrugged sheepishly. "I put my necklace on just a few minutes ago. It seems to have.. hm... burned itself to my skin." she mused.

Kurama looked concerned, "How could it do that?" He reached out as if to touch the burns but drew his hand back, looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry for me," she smiled. "It's just a slight burn. I'll ask Koenma about it once we catch those demons."

Kurama then smiled slightly and nodded, looking back down the empty street, wet with rain. "I hope you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what do you remember so far? About your past, I mean."

"Well, I only remember bits and pieces of it. Like: a few fighting attacks I've used, people I've talked to, and..." Olivia's eyes seemed to fog over slightly. "There's this old lady named Genkai..."

"Genkai?"

"You know her?"

"Unless there's some other Genkai you're talking about, then yes. She trained Yusuke herself, much to his displeasure."

Olivia chuckled quietly.

"How did you come to know her?"

"She... well, I remember her a lot. She was around a lot, I mean. She would always tell me about this pendant and how, without it, I was just a normal ningen. But it doesn't seem so, does it? I beat all three of you even without the pendant."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, maybe you are just that good."

Olivia grinned. "Maybe. Hey, do you think this _Genkai_ could have been some kind of parental figure?"

"It's possible," Kurama smiled and looked up as he felt a raindrop. "It's starting to rain again. We should go inside." He turned to go but stopped with he heard her say his name.

"Why don't you stay out here with me? A little rain never hurt anybody." She smiled, holding up a hand to catch a few raindrops.

Kurama walked back to his former place beside her. "I guess... for a while."

Just like she did before, she took her hat off, held her arms out and spun around a few times. She looked back down and saw him looking at her curiously. "Spin with me," she said, walking up to him.

"Ah, I really don't think...-"

"Oh, c'mon! At least try it." She pleaded, giving him the sad puppy eyes.

Kurama hesitated, watching the silver sparks dance in her eyes, then sighed. "Allright,"

She grinned and took hold of both his hands in a criss cross pattern. "Lean back," she said, "And then just spin." She led him around the first time but soon enough he got the hang of it.

They eventally lost footing and fell side by side on the wet grass, laughing like a pair of fools.

Olivia suddenly stopped laughing and her brow twitched slightly.

Kurama watched her, "What is it?"

"We need to get inside." She said quietly. Olivia put her hat on and followed him inside the house. Once they were inside, she stopped looking over her shoulder but still seemed tense.

Kurama seemed to sense it now too.

The demons had been close by, watching them no doubt. Olivia thought of Kurama's mother and figured she most likely didn't know about him being a demon. Sheclosed her eyesas a memory came convienently to her mind of a shielding technique. She put this shield over the neighborhood so that whatever happened in it, no ningens would notice. It was quite strange how certain memories would come to her when she needed them.

They were in the living room when they heard something outside next to the window. They stopped and a shadow flickered momentarily behind the glass. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the glass shattered to pieces, spreading over the living room floor. Among the shards of glass Olivia spied a little black disk with a blinking red light on it. She recognized it immediately and ran towards it, stepping over the glass. She picked it up and hurled it back out the window as far as she could. An explosive sound met their ears accompanied by a flash of white light.

When the light cleared, Olivia ran to the window to see she had been right. Three band members lay on the ground, their limbs torn from their bodies and their black blood spilling out over the grass. Olivia didn't grimace at this somehow familiar sight.

Just as she realized one of the band members was missing, she was attacked by someone jumping in through the window. She landed on her back with the attacker's body weight on top of her and she winced slightly as glass shards dug into her back. She looked up at his beady black eyes and Olivia wasn't surprised to see the attacker was Dryas, the lead singer of this demon band.(3) His eyes widened as he saw the pendant burned into her skin.

"It's too late... " he whispered to himself. Olivia almost gagged. His breath smelled horrible.

His hands closed around her neck trying to choke her but she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. Dryas yelled out but didn't let go of her. Suddenly, a thorny vine shot out of nowhere and encircled the mans wrists, and when the vine went taut, his arms were forced together and he let go of her. A black blur appeared and sped at the attacker, throwing him backwards. Dryas hit his head on the wall and seemed to pass out, slumping to the ground in a heap.

"Are you allright?" Kurama asked, keeping a tight hold on the rosewhip.

Olivia checked her pulse. "Peachy." she replied. She sat up and felt warm liquid on her back. She looked down at the ground she was laying on and sure enough, the carpet and glass around her was stained crimson but not much. What a mess.

"Didn't mother hear all that?" Kurama asked, looking up stairs as if expecting her to come running.

"She put up a shield somehow." Hiei said from his place near Dryas, jabbing a thumb at Olivia. He answered her confused expression, "I'm a telepath, remember?"

"Hn," she said to mimick his phrase. He gave her a steady glare before hopping out the window with the kitsune to clean up the bloody mess on the ground. Olivia busied herself with plucking out any glass shards on her arms and legs. Just then she sensed Dryas's ki shift slightly. Her head snapped up and his black eyes flickered open.

Dead silence seemed to fill the room and Dryas sat up on his legs, his fingers on the floor to balance him. Olivia sat up too, watching him closely without blinking.

His eyes held a sort of vampiric hunger to them and he moved restlessly, like a panther.

Suddenly, he shook his head sharply as if to shake off a thought. "I'm not bad," he said, more to himself than to Olivia. "I'm not bad..."

Olivia cocked her head to the side a little, watching him have a little inner battle with himself. From what she knew about most demons like these, they didn't seem to have a concience.

He lifted his eyes to hers again and they no longer held thatcold look. They looked lighter but full of sadness. His expression seemed to beg her to understand, "I'm not bad, Your Highness."

* * *

Review, s'il vous plait! 


	11. Beautiful Oblivion

_Author's note: So sorry for leaving you at such a cliffhanger but my updating privileges were taken away temporarily. I had a play posted up (in the correct section), there was nothing I could think of that was wrong with it. Oh well, I guess administration becomes... faulty... once it controls lots of members._

_Many thanks to Soulless eyes(I love spinnin in the rain too!), SilverDragon63(hehe, very kawaii), Anoresne(Thanks, I do try! ), and last but certainly not least, Shadowed Moonlight (Thanks, I feel so cool now! -ear to ear grin-). To answer your questions, SM: the princess question will be answered in the nextquiz. Who is Olivia falling for, you ask? I think the question is who is falling for Olivia? Mwahaha! (ahem)_

_(Grabs can of soda and starts typing). As for Dryas..._

_**Chapter nine: Beautiful Oblivion**_

He lifted his eyes to hers again and they no longer held that lifeless look. They looked lighter but full of sadness. His expression seemed to beg her to understand, "I'm not bad, Your Highness."

Olivia's eyes widened a fraction. "What did you call me?"

Dryas's own eyes widened in surprise. A beat of silence went by before it hit him... She didn't know. But that couldn't be... "Do you know who you are?"

Olivia only stared back at him in silence, a confused expression touching her features.

"Oh Kami... that means... the Hawks must have..."

Olivia interupted him, "Dude..." she said, immitating what Moony would say in this situation. "Mind elaborating? First thing, why the hell do you want to kill me?"

Dryas sighed, "I don't." He put a hand on his chest to indicate himself. "I'm what you would call a drone. A real one. I work for a man named Finnioch - against my will, I might add. I spent three years in the labs getting tested for the perfect brainwashing chip." He put a finger on his temple lightly. "It's there. But, obviously, there's a glitch. Sometimes I can force it away but not for very long so I'd better make this quick. And, uh, I want to apologize beforehand for whatever I do."

She ignored his last comment. "Well, that doesn't really answer my question. _Why_ does this Finnioch guy want to kill me?"

"He -" Suddenly, the color in Dryas's eyes flickered slightly. "wants the-"

Olivia tried to stand up but she couldn't move. It was as if her limbs had been frozen in place.

She watched Dryas's hand snake around on the floor and it gripped a rather sharp shard of glass. Just as he striked out at her, she regained control of herself. She caught his wrist and held it as tightly as she could, with him putting all his weight into forcing the shard of glass towards her.

Olivia closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate. She felt different forms of ki around her. Hiei and Kurama's outside, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shiori's upstairs sleeping, and a few unfamiliar ones nearby. The unfamiliar ones were something in between human and spirit, Olivia guessed they were ghosts.

Without really knowing what she was doing, she concentrated on each one of the unfamiliar life forces and drew them into her own. A faint light started to glow about an inch above her skin and she felt energized.

She felt more... _alive_... than she could ever remember feeling. She had to take deep breaths to keep up with the racing of her heart. She opened her eyes and saw Dryas's cold eyes widened in fear as if he could actually sense the enormity of her spirit energy. Her necklace tattoo was beginning to burn again but she ignored it. The glass sharp slipped from Dryas's hand and shattered as it hit the ground.

Olivia let go of his wrist and the both of them stood up at the same time. Dryas was about a full foot taller than her but neither of them seemed to notice this. The taller was shaking in fear and sweat while the shorter looked up with a calm yet dangerous aura flowing from her.

Dryas's eyes flickered white and he suddenly leaped toward her. She dodged and he fell to the floor among the glass, getting a few lodged in his hands and knees. Dryas ignored them and spun around, glaring at her. She ducked and rolled to dodgemore attacks. There was a clicking sound and when she looked back up at him, she was staring down the barrel of a shiny new black Glock.

She froze.

BANG!

Olivia heard the shot, sensed the heat go through her forehead and out the back of her skull, but felt nothing.

She opened her eyes to see a shocked Drayas standing there, his gun held limply at his side. She looked behind her to see a bullet lodged in the tough white wall just behind her head. She felt her foreheadbut foundnothing out of the ordinary.

"How..." Dryas muttered. "It.. just went right _through_ you."

Suddenly, Hiei sped through the window and tackled Dryas to the ground. Hiei's sword pressed against Dryas's neck threateningly. Kurama was standing to the side, a lethal look in his eyes, and his rosewhip held ready in his hand.

"Hiei, don't hurt him," Olivia said, standing up, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"What?" Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy. "He tried to kill you!"

"No, it's not him. Listen, he said he's being controlled by someone else. There's a brainwashing chip in his head."

"And you believed him?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Is there a reason you should?"

"Now is not the time for your arguing!" Kurama said suddenly.

"Hn,"

"I need to get out of here,"Olivia said, feeling her energy pulse again.

Kurama and Hiei seemed to realize it too. Their eyes widened at the strength of it.(1) Olivia suddenly fell forward, landing on the ground and getting a few more glass shards in her arms.

"Hiei, take her. I'll go wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"No need," Yusuke said from the stairs. Hiei picked Olivia up bridal syle and the group, including Dryas (who wasbeing practically dragged by Kurama's rose whip) ran out of the house and to the park.

Olivia's energy pulsed again and she scrambled out of Hiei's arms. "Let me go... This is.. too much energy." She said between breaths. Her necklace started to glow purple andshebegan to shimmer. Hiei reached out to grab her arm but his hand went right through it, like air. Olivia looked at her hands to see her skin was almost transparent. "Nani?.."

She then disappeared completely, leaving the yu yu gang alone in the park.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked shakily.

"I dunno," Yusuke said seriously. "We need to get to Koenma."

* * *

Olivia looked around at her new surroundings. She was standing on emerald green grass that went on and on as far as the eye can see. The sky was made up of many different colors swirling together in an endless oblivion. There was light, but no sun that she could see. 'Am I dead?' she wondered.

"No, Olivia. You are quite alive."

Olivia spun around to find the source of the voice but there was nothing. "Who's there? Show yourself."

There was a chuckle and a figure appeared before her. It was a man with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wore all red except for white bandages around his arms and legs, but those too, were stained crimson.

His brown eyes pierced into hers, amusedly. "I see time has done nothing to change you."

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?"

"They call me Duriel." He said as if that answered it all. He saw her confused expression and smirked. "What, don't remember me?"

"Forgive me," she said sarcastically. "I seem to have lost my memory."

He grinned, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "Lost you memory, you say?"

"Aye, good sir, 'Twas my word." She said, copying the sarcastic line of Hamlet. "But you seem to know me, so I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yes," he nodded. "I knew." He took a step toward her. "I was there... when they took away your memory. We were all there."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia demanded, utterly confused.

"Losing your memory wasn't a coincidence or a mistake. Master Genkai did it herself." He laughed at this, "to protect you."

"To protect me from what?"

"From us." He smiled at her expression. "Your last name is Crystalwolf. I'm an... old friend... of your father's."

Olivia stood there for a moment, trying to process this information. "So, he's alive?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean by alive. He does still exsist on Earth, yes. But not like humans, not like demons. And not like you or me. He resides inside something called a soulsphere. It is hidden within the depths of our world. Not just anyone can ever find it alone. But if you want to free him... you'll have to."

"I will." She said, not missing a beat.

"You've still got your fire." He chuckled. "That is good to know. But you're not ready yet. When you _are_ ready to defeat me by yourself, I'll come to you. If you manage to destroy me, you pass to the next lord."

"Wait... what? If I have to kill you, why are you giving me all this information?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I hadn't."

"Hn. Well, what did you mean 'pass on to the next lord'?"

"Ah, yes. Let me quote the legend to you.

_"Seven is the number of the powers of Hell, and Seven is the number of the Great Evils_

_Duriel, the Lord of Pain_

_Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish_

_Belial, the Lord of Lies_

_Azmodan, the Lord of Sin_

_Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred_

_Baal, the Lord of Destruction_

_And of course, Diablo, the Lord of Terror." _

Olivia held a hand to her forehead. "Diablo... That sounds so familiar."

Duriel grinned. "As it should, young Olivia."

"So... you are a lord of Hell?"

"Indeed, that is what they call it." he said bitterly. "Just because we're, you know, 'Evil'-" he made quotes with his fingers. "-Doesn't mean, you know, we're that bad."

Olivia chuckled sarcastically, "Why do I find all this so hard to believe?"

"I know it's confusing to you right now. But it will become clear with time."

"You seem like a decent fellow. It will be a shame to destroy you."

Duriel laughed, "I like your spirit."

"By the way, where am I?"

Duriel motioned to the beautiful sky of swirling colors. "This is Oblivion. It's not Ningenkai. It's not Makai. It's not Reikai. It's something in between. I brought you here to talk to you but also to relieve you of the large amount of energy you took in. This sky is not just to look pretty. It absorbs the life forces of the dead. The life eneregies you absorbed while fighting Dryas are the ones that were left behind. In other words: ghosts. The act of taking them in is a form of Necromancy, which is what you did. But with losing your memory you forgot how to do it properly. So you overdid it. If I had not taken you here, the energy would have exploded along with your own and it would have destroyed the entire city."

Olivia blanched slightly at this news. "Woah..."

Duriel nodded. "Exactly what I would have said."

"I have another question. Why did Dryas call me 'Your Highness'?"

He smiled and began to fade, "You will find out soon enough."

"Hey! No! You come back here and tell me NOW!"

The last she heard of Duriel was his cold laughter as he faded completely from view. She sighed and looked around at the vast landscape. She looked up at the sky and opened her arms, "How am I supposed to get back?" She yelled out to nobody.

* * *

Finally! The plot thickens!

(1) Hiei and Kurama did sense the first burst of energy of course but they thought it was Dryas. Just wanted to clear that up.

Like? No? Yes?

The next one will be updated sooner than this one was, I assure you. And I apologize for the long wait.

Ninja-


	12. The search for truth

To crazedcandie and Seeyu - hehe, thanks. I will try to hurry with my updating.

animebishieluver - (cringe), sorry about leavin' ya there.

sessho-luver - thanks, I will try.

Katana Blade - Thanky kindly. By chapter 5 did you stop because it started to suck? Lol, just wondering.

SilverDragon63 - me too, eh?

OneNightOneDream - Thanks, there's going to be some... what's the word... confrontation between the two demons and Olivia. Oh! I made a hint!

Shadowed Moonlight: Thanks for reviewing! I blame the internet for my lack of speedy updating priveledges. But it's fixed now so I SHOULD be able to get it up faster.

Whoops, I messed up at the top of the last quiz, saying it was chapter nine. Heh, I had that part written before my temporary probation from fanfiction.

I'm really sorry that it was so confusing, but it was supposed to be. In this one, Dryas makes a rather thorough explanation of the Crystalwolves Vs. the Goldenhawks and Olivia's role in it. Including his own. It might seem a bit tedious but it's neccesary.

_**Chapter Twelve: The search for truth**_

Olivia had been in this Oblivion for days, weeks, months, she didn't know. The light and sky had never changed at all. Olivia was sure she had explored the entire length of this land but that wasn't for sure, because wherever she went here it would always be the same as where she started.

She lay on her back on the soft green grass, watching the colors in the sky weave through and around eachother like oil and water. None of the colors actually joined together. It was something like watching a lava lamp, as she remembered seeing in Moony's house. Moony... that reminded her. Were her friends worried about her? What about the detectives? How long had she been gone? When would she be able to go back? Why the hell had that Durial freak left her here in the first place?

All these questions zoomed around in her head, weaving together just like the sky. She then thought about her father and setting him free from this "soulsphere" or whatever. Through bits of memories coming back to her in this Oblivion and through deep thought, Olivia had come to a very vague conclusion of who her father actually was. But it was so preposterous that she wouldn't allow herself to even think of it anymore.

She stood up suddenly and yelled into the Oblivion, "What am I supposed to do? Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!"

Before she even finished her last word, she spotted something far above her. It was small and seemed to be falling towards the ground. It grew bigger and bigger until Olivia's eyes widened and she leaped out of the way as it hit the ground where she had just been standing. She walked over to look at the object. It was what looked like a huge white billboard saying "Eat at Joe's!"

"...A sign." Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "You crack me up."

Laughter filled her ears as Duriel appeared in front of her. He gave a mock bow but Olivia just gave him a steady glare, hands on her hips.

"You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Ha... ha... ha.." she quipped.

"Very well, if you're gonna be like that. I'll just leave you here a bit longer." And he turned around.

"No!" She ran up, stood before him, and grabbed the front of his cloak to shake him, "Take me back!... Please."

Duriel smirked, "The oblivion starting to get to you, Your Highness?"

She scowled.

He patted her hand with his bandage covered one in a mocking way. "Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon enough."

Suddenly, Olivia fell right through Duriel and onto her knees. She stood up and found herself standing in front of Koenma's mansion.

She blinked and tried to stand up. But then realized all her wounds from the glass shards had suddenly come back.

Damn. She forgot about those. Apparently, they disappeared when she went to Oblivion. The blood was running freely now and Olivia was becoming more and more dizzy. She took a few steps and collapsed, her vision turning black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she found herself in a comfy white bed in a surgically clean room. She sat up and wondered vaguely why she was bandaged around the arms and waist before remembering what happened... How long has it been? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and saw that they looked as if they'd never been cut at all. Seeing this, Olivia also noticed she was in some sort of white shirt that reached about mid thigh. 

She growled to herself and stood up, or would have, had she not fallen to the ground immediately.

But before she hit the ground she was caught by the arm and pushed back so she was sitting on the bed again.

"Baka onna..."

Olivia's head snapped up. "Hiei? How long was I gone?"

"... you were gone for about a week. But two days ago you came back and we found you unconscious by the door."

She sighed, slightly relieved. "It felt much longer."

"Hn. Where were you?" he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow but then told Hiei everything thathappened in Oblivion."And supposedly I'm supposed to kill the seven lords of hell to save my father from some sort of soulsphere. At least, that's what Duriel told me."

Hiei was silent for a few beats, thinking this over. "Your _father_ is in the soulsphere?"

Olivia nodded. "That's what he said."

"Hn. That's Interesting.."

"By the way, where's Dryas?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the mention of his name. "He's here. But held in captivity."

"I need to talk to him." She said, starting to get back up.

He put a hand on her shoulder to hold her down. "You can't even walk as it is."

"Hn," she mumbled, swatting his hand away. "Just watch."

Olivia somehow managed to stand up on her feet and take a step toward the door. She balanced like that precariously before taking another step. "Ha!" She exclaimed, spinning around to face Hiei but also falling over in the process.

The corners of his mouth twitched as he walked over to help her up.

"Don't say it!" She said, giving in. She put an arm around his shoulders to balance herself and they both walked out of the room and down the hall. For some reason, she started to feel her face grow warm from being so close to him.

She stopped at her room first to get dressed in her usual attire, including her duster and hat, which were both laying neatly on her bed.

After a few more twists and turns they arrived at a wooden door with a metal ring for a doorknob. Hiei pulled it open carefully with his free hand, trying not to hurt Olivia. He found himself wondering vaguely _why_ he was trying _not_ to hurt someone.

Behind the door, there were many prison cells lined up against the walls. "This is where the prisoners go who are waiting for their judgement." He explained.

She nodded slightly and scanned the cells for Dryas. She found him quickly and knelt in front of his prison cell. He was sitting on the small bench, hunched over with his head in his hands. His boyish brown hair was messy and looked a little greasy. She cleared her throat and he looked up, his eyes full of sadness.

"Your Highness..." he said quietly, his voice sounded forced and slightly raspy, as if he hadn't used it in a week.

"Why do you call me that, Dryas?" She inquired, getting to the point.

He appeared stunned for a moment, "Pardon me, but I don't think I told you my name..."

Hiei then spoke up, "Just answer the question."

Dryas looked at Hiei in slight apprehension, but seemed familiar with his attitude. Olivia glanced at Hiei suspiciously but just then Dryas spoke, "I guess there is a lot to explain. Do you know what the Crystalwolf clan is?"

"Yes - well, sort of. I just know that I'm one of them."

"Not just one of them, _Your Highness_." He stressed the last two words.

Olivia's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded to confirm her thought. "You are the heir to the Crystalwolf throne."

"Wow," she mused. "And my parents are the king and queen?"

"Just your mother. Our ways are quite different than those of humans or demons. The only person who can call themselfroyal in our clan is the one with the royal blood. The one royal by marriage is not counted."

"Wait, 'our'? You're a Crystalwolf?"

He nodded, the tired look slowly starting to dissipate, "I am. And I'm - well, was - the commander of our army. The Crystalwolf clan used to be so very prosperous. Let me just start at the beginning: We started out as a simple band of gypsy thieves many years ago. We traveled from place to place, performing and stealing to stay alive. The leader of our group was an elder shaman. She would go around making prophecies and performing little magic tricks for the children of the towns we visited. She never asked for money but was always showered with it. She seemed to just put off a charming aura. She was your great grandmother."

Olivia heard Hiei scoff beside her, "Obviously, that quality was lost somewhere along the line."

She glared at him. "For your information, I _do_ have that quality. People seem to like me, as far as I can remember." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hiei rolled his eyes minutely and looked away, a corner of his mouth twitching for a millisecond. Olivia turned her attention back to Dryas, "If she's my great grandmother it can't have been that long ago..."

"Oh, it was. You see, our clan tends to have quite a long lifespan. Sort of like demons." he smiled wearily at her expression.

"How old are you then?"

"Five hundred and seventy two."

"Wow, so Hiei... You're a demon. How old are you?"

"Hn," he said, crossing his arms.

She felt an itch to trip him but it subsided as Dryas continued his story. "As I was saying, your great grandmother, named Claudia, was the shaman of our clan, as I previously stated. She had a necklace - the very one that is burned into you now - and she claimed it was a gift from God himself. It gave her great power beyond what any of us could imagine. I couldn't even describe it to you... Even without the pendant, we were all powerful enough. We weren't called the Crystalwolf clan for no reason. We seem to have a... _connection_ with wolves. We can turn into one at will and we tend to seem mysterious and dark to others. Even your eyes are an unmistakable trait of the royal Crystalwolf bloodline.

"Anyway, moving on; there was another clan of beings similar to ourselves. They called themselves the Goldenhawks. They somehow found out about the pendant and Claudia saw it in a vision. She also knew that the Goldenhawks were after it and they were very close - would stop at nothing in their thirst for power. So, Claudia took the two gems inside the pendant and hid them somewhere. When she passed away, she used her last bit of energy to pass all her power into the pendant, then gave it to her daughter, Aoli. Well, the Goldenhawks eventually captured Aoli and killed her, obtaining the necklace in the process. But what they didn't know what that Aoli had a daughter. Her name was Cherith."

Olivia stared and memories started to click into place. "That woman in my dream... My mother?"

Dryas pointed a finger at her and nodded. "Your mother. She was a very ambitious and headstrong girl. When she had you there was a big celebration. Cherith's mistake was making it openly known. The Goldenhawks found out. They attacked our entire clan, killing hundreds. Cherith and her husband took you and fled. I don't know anything that happened after that. I heard that Koenma was trying to get rid of the Goldenhawks so I decided to help him. After a few years, I was captured by Finnioch. He's an insane ningen with amazing spiritual energy. As I've told you before, he implanted a chip in my head to make me a pawn in his little army. Finnioch knows about the two clans and wants to claim control of them both, to gain our abilities and strengths. He's been after you since you were born. He's sent drones by the hundreds after you but either they never found you or you defeated them all."

Olivia sat in silence, not knowing what to say. There _wasn't _anything to say. She was starting to remember the drones now. And fighting them nonstop for hours on end, slaughtering one after the other in an inhuman fasion. She hid her face in her hands, the memories rushing into her head like a waterfall. She gasped as more images came to her. Mostly of death and destruction. Cities burning in her wake, people screaming out in agony and sorrow, herself walking away looking as calm as ever. _Except inside,_ she reminded herself. _On the inside I was weeping. Every time._

She glared into her cupped hands as a lump formed in her throat and a burning sensation stung behind her eyes. She refused to cry. She could never remember doing so and she wasn't going to start now. She stood up and left the room as gracefully and quietly as a shadow, the only sign of her parting was the tail of her ankle-long duster sweeping around the corner.

Dryas sat in his prison cell, wringing his hands with a sad expression. "Honestly, that went better than expected. I hadn't expected her to remember so quickly."

Hiei glared menacingly at the tired prisoner. "Why didn't you tell her about her father?"

Dryas stared up at Hiei in surprise. "You know?"

"I'm a telepath. She doesn't remember yet but it's still in her mind... All of her memories are."

Dryas looked down at the ground solemnly. "She never meant to kill anyone at all, Hiei. She could never control it."

"You lied to her," Hiei said suddenly, stepping in front of Dryas who was - seemingly - safe behind bars. "You know exactly what happened."

The secure and seemingly sturdy bars did not guard Hiei deadly glare. Dryas cringed under the intensity. "It's for her own protection." Then he looked up at fire demon curiously as a thought struck him. "I know about you, Hiei. How you were a thief and worked with the famous Yoko Kurama. How ruthless you were, only caring for yourself - an idol for fellow thieves. And here, it seems you are concerned about whether a girl knows the wholetruthof her past or not."

"Hn," Hiei said, uncrossing his arms and placing a hand around one of the steel bars. He stepped closer and Dryas shrunk back slightly."Fool. My... _concern,_ as you call it, was a simple understanding. Even if one's past is horrible beyond imagination, one has the right to know about it. You, being a former theif yourself, should know that."

And he was gone.

Dryas gave an involuntary shutter and closed his eyes, the feeling of regret starting to eat at him.

* * *

Olivia was walking down the hall aimlessly, trying to clear her thoughts of the memories.

_How ironic,_ she thought to herself. But just then she turned a corner and ran into someone and the both of them tumbled to the ground. She looked upto see the familiar red head looking at her, shocked.

"Olivia? You're awake?"

"So it would seem." she said nonchalently.

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and gave her a warm hug. She hesitated a moment before hugging back slightly. He released her and pulled her to her feet.

"We thought you weren't ever going to wake up." He smiled.

"Well, I'm awake now," she said, showing a hint of a smile. "By the way, where are the others?"

"In the living room. We haven't spent much time away from here since we found you on the doorstep."

_How very kind, _she thought but didn't say anything.

When the walked into the room, no one noticed her at once. Yusuke and Kuwabra were playing cards at the table, not saying much. Boton was in a corner, talking seriously to Keiko and Yukina. It was strange. Olivia hadn't seen Boton looking serious like that before.

She cleared her throat. "So, what's everyone so glum?"

No one looked up. But Yusuke answered, "Well, we're waiting for Olivia to wake up and-"

He looked up. "Olivia?"

At that, the rest of them looked up and the next thing Olivia knew, she was being attacked.

Olivia laughed and stood up, straightening her duster. The mood in the room had lifted considerably. "Honestly, I didn't you guys would miss me any. I haven't known you that long."

Boton grinned. "I dunno what it is. You've just got this charming aura about you. Heh, except when you're mad."

That's when she noticed Hiei sitting by the windowsill. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she thought she saw the ghost of smile grace his visage. She shook her head and turned back to the group, joining in their conversations as if she'd known them for years.

Olivia always did have the ability to adjust to change and new people easily. And others had the same reaction to her.

It was quite a contradicting quality in light of her bloody past.

* * *

Please be honest with me about this one. Sucked? Rocked? 

If you have any questions about Olivia's past that I made confusing in this one, please tell me and I'll clear it up. Just to let you know, this is no where near the end.


	13. Complications

firecat1991: Thanks! I shall!

Shadowed Moonlight: It sucked? (Sad face). Eh, I tried, really I did. Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about your mom. That sucks, I know how scared I was when my grandpa had a stroke and had to be brought to the hospital on a stretcher. I grew up with him so he's like my dad since mine took off before I turned a year old so, yeah, I cried. By the way, happy belated birthday! On the Hiei subject, I don't think he was very ooc, really. I mean, he kept his menacing, tough guy demeanor and the ghost of a smile was because of an inside joke between him and Olivia earlier while they were talking to Dryas.

crazedcandie: Yay! w00t! (Jumps about crazily).

SilverDragon63: Never will that gag get old! Never, I say.

OneNightOneDream: (grin) you reviewers rock! Yeah, it sucks when the internet is down like that. When that happens to me, it's like... I'm being deprived on my life and dreams, or maybe something less dramatic but still.

Drama-Mama01: Intriguong? lol, intriguing. Anyways, are you serious? Six months of doctor visits for a broken leg? (Cringe). Of course, I wouldn't know if it's supposed to take that long or not, the only thing I've broken is my funny bone when I was like, nine. So yeah, do you have to wear crutches? This girl in my drama class, we call her Crutches because she's had them the entire year. And we keep catching her walking without them as if she never broke her leg at all. So we kind of joke about it because we suspect she's fibbing. (Shrug). Ok, now I'm babbling. Sorry, hehe.

Anoresne: Hehe, thanks. Olivia's mother is the same one in the dream a whle back in the chapter, "Recalling the dream." As for her father, I can't very well tell you about him early, can I? That'd be, like, ruining it for you.

Nordic-Nymph: Thanks. And yes, I'm a member of quizilla and I do have this very same story posted there. Except it's got a different plot and the Hiei/OC romance moves a lot faster. If you want to check it out, my username there is SilverEyes15

Author's note: Can we say... FILLER! I mean, ah... comedic relief. Oh, come on! You knew it had to happen SOMEtime.

I am so sorry for the delay. But I had a good reason. You see, my computer's fried. sigh Yup, it's true. But! Luckily my mom is going to let me use hers. Thank Allah I emailed this to myself because I had a strange feeling something would happen. Thank Allah for intuition and psycicness!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Complications_**

Olivia eventually left the living room and walked to her room. As soon as she opened the door a ball of grey fluff bounded toward her and pounced into her arms.

She grinned at the small kitten in her hands. "Hi, kitty!"

The feline purred and curled up contentedly in the crook of her arm. She walked into the room and just barely managed to dodge the huge dog that leaped at her. "Jiro!" She greeted, kneeling down to pet him as his tail thumped repeatedly on the floor.  
Olivia put the purring kitten down on her bed, got some clothes out of her duffel bag and walked into her bathroom.

* * *

It was almost six in the evening. Moony and Richie were just walking around the park, neither of them looking very happy. Olivia had not come to school in about a week. She hadn't been at her apartment and she hadn't gone to work. They were getting pretty worried. 

"Dude, what about that Goth kid?" Moony asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know, that new kid that Olivia said was her new friend. He didn't seem too nice, man; maybe he kidnapped her or something."

Richie thought about that for a moment. "It's possible. But what can we do about it? We don't even know where he is."  
"Well, Lenny's a cop. Maybe he could help us out!"

"That's so crazy it just might work!" Richie exclaimed, putting a fist in the air. Then he turned to Moony. "You know... I think that girl's rubbing off on you. You're becoming smarter ever since we met her."

Moony grinned, making a "rock devil horns" sign with his right hand.

* * *

After a refreshing shower, Olivia walked out of the bathroom dressed in her hat, low-cut jeans with belts criss-crossing over the front and back and a black lacy over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. (aka: bra. Haha! Sorry, I couldn't resist).  
Halfway through dressing in the bathroom, she had realized she'd forgotten to bring in a shirt. So now she walked to her duffel bag - which she still hadn't unpacked - and pulled out a black T-shirt with a cross on it. There were two little silver sequins that glittered in the sunlight streaming through her window. She turned and was about to put the shirt on when she saw someone in the doorway. 

Kurama.

He was just kind of standing there, staring...

"Kurama? Is something wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Then she noticed his eyes. They weren't their normal violent shade of green. They were gold.

He stayed silent and took a step forward, his mouth set in a straight line.

Something was wrong; this wasn't Kurama. This guy had a whole different energy, a whole different air about him. "Who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice steady.

The golden-eyed version of Kurama smirked and took another step forward. As he did, his long red hair melted into a silver color and when he was standing in front of her, he had a fox tail, a pair of fox ears, and his clothes were now white.

She stared in shock, backing up a few paces. He mirrored her movements, stepping forward. He backed Olivia into the wall, but her expression faded quickly into a glare again. "Who are you?" She repeated, louder this time.

He smirked wider, "My name is Youko Kurama."

"Well, Youko, would you mind backing up a bit? You're in my space."

Youko laughed but it was a cold sound. He took one step back and looked at her. "I can see why he likes you."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, trying to keep calm. It was a bit unnerving to see a friend suddenly turn into a weird fox demon before your eyes. Of course, if you were used to that sort of thing...

"I'm talking about Shuuichi. Anyway," Suddenly, he reached up and snatched the hat off Olivia's head, hiding it behind his back when she reached for it. He tilted his head to the side and said, "You know, you look a lot better without this hiding your face."   
Olivia ignored him and reached behind him to try and grab her hat. Yoko held it high over his head. She jumped up but still couldn't reach it. "That's not fair!" She said, like a child. "Give me my hat back."

He laughed again, "No."

Olivia stood on tip-toe, stretching to reach the hat but his free arm snaked around her bare waist and pulled her to him tightly. He slowly lowered his head and his lips lightly brushed against hers. She froze.

He pushed her up against the wall and almost immediately turned back into Shuuichi Minamino.

A few beats of silence went by before he jumped back, blushing a violent shade of violet and Olivia quickly put her shirt on.  
"I'm sorry, Olivia, I'm sorry. That was Youko, he -"

"It's alright, Kurama." She interrupted him. "I know it wasn't you."

He seemed slightly relieved but he was still blushing. He seemed to have gotten his calm voice back though: "I just came, at first, to tell you dinner is ready."

Olivia nodded and followed him downstairs where the rest of the team was seated.

"Hey, Olivia, where's your hat?" Yusuke asked the moment she sat down, his mouth full of food.

She reached up and remembered it wasn't there. She pointed beside her to Kurama, who realized he was still holding the hat and gave it back to her, blushing slightly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't take a second thought to this and continued inhaling their dinner.

Hiei, however, saw Kurama's rare behavior and looked at him as if concentrating on something. After a few beats his eyes widened briefly but quickly changed to a deathly glare. And then he was gone, out the door.

Yusuke looked up, "Watt's wiff him?"

Olivia shrugged innocently.

Kurama stood up and followed Hiei out of the room. Olivia waited a few minutes before getting up and sneaking after them.  
"Can you not keep that womanizing Youko under control? Especially when it concerns a weak onna who happens to be the only chance at keeping the Goldenhawks from taking over everything."

Olivia could almost feel the intensity of his glare from around the corner.

"It's not as simple a matter as 'keeping him under control', Hiei. Whenever I feel a strong emotion, it seems to call him out without my being able to stop him quick enough."

"Hn. Maybe you should keep yourself under control then, Fox."

"You know, if this were to happen to Boton or Keiko, I can't say you would be nearly as angry. Nor would you care about the welfare of their families. Is it just the fact that she's the heir to the Crystalwolf throne? Or is it something... else?"

A beat of silence.

"Hn! Don't make me gouge out your precious green eyes, Kurama."

* * *

Hiei eventually disappeared somewhere - probably to some tree - and Kurama walked back into the kitchen, looking perfectly normal. 

Olivia didn't feel like finishing her meal at the moment so she got up and made her way to the door, discretely tugging on Kurama's sleeve before leaving so he would know to follow her.

She waited in the hallway, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her hat tipped over her eyes.

Footsteps sounded to her left and she flicked her hat back up but didn't move from her position at the wall. Kurama stood there in the middle of the hall, one hand in his pocket, the other hanging casually at his side. His face bore no expression and his eyes looked like the calm surface of the ocean, but hidden behind that surface, all Olivia could see now was speculation.  
"Who exactly is that Youko person you changed into earlier?" Olivia asked curiously.

He sighed but not in a frustrated way, "Well, Youko Kurama is a Youkai kitsune who lived in the Makai for about four centuries. He was a thief, and a very good one at that. He led a group of demons in stealing. He reigned as the king of thieves for he was really good at what he did. After his partner in crime - and only friend - Kuronue, died by bamboo shoots piercing a major artery, Youko let himself be distracted enough to be shot by a hunter.

"He was desperate to live so he went to Ningenkai and entered the body of a baby still inside the womb of a woman named Shiori Minamino. That infant was me. Inside, I'm still the thief Youko, but being raised by a loving mother, I learned to love, so I am in no way the same as Youko Kurama had been, living in the Makai."

Olivia nodded to show she had been listening.

"And I believe Koenma told you the rest of the story."

She nodded, then shivered at the memory.

"I am sorry." Kurama said, looking her in the eye. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know," she said casually. "It's fine. Don't apologize anymore. Nothing happened, right?"  
"Right."

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to someone shaking her roughly and shouting her name. 

"Mmffh," Olivia mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow she had pulled over her ears.

"Huh?" The voice belonged to Boton. "Get up, Olivia, We're gonna celebrate your coming back and all! It'll be kind of hard to do that when you're at home asleep." She said angrily but still seemed to add perkiness in her tone. "Besides," she smirked slyly. "Our first stop will be the candy store, followed immediately by a visit to the arcade."

Boton giggled at Olivia, who had just sat up with a jolt. "Yeah… there'll be _chocolate_. And _rock candy._"

"You evil, vile woman. Wait... Oh, sweet mother of my sister! I never told anyone about that… incident! How did you know?"

Boton looked serious for a moment, deep in thought, which was strange for her. "Hey... you don't have a sister."

Olivia did an anime fall. "Don't change the subject! Answer the question."

The blue-haired entity grinned innocently. "What question?"

"The candy incident! How did you know?"

"Moony told me."

"Moony? You know Moony?"

"Nope!"

"Well, would you mind explaining how he told you?"

"Oh, right. Well, you see, I had just finished guiding a lost spirit home and I passed a couple of guys talking. I overheard them say your name and that you were lost so I talked to them for a while. They seemed really nice!"

"What else did they tell you?"

"Well, they told me how they live with Lenny in his mansion since neither of them have parents. But you refused to live there and depend on them so Lenny gave you a job and helped you get your own apartment." A small rattish smile crossed Boton's visage. "And they told me about the washing machine."

"Hey, that washing machine was possessed..."

* * *

A/N: Tell me if this one sucked. The next one is better. Anyway, I just wanted you to know, this isn't a Kurama fic, so don't worry.  



End file.
